


A Safe Mistake

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: A Safe Mistake [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Nanny Dean Winchester, Romance, Single Parents, single parent reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean’s in need of some extra cash to help Sam pay for his tuition and gets a job working as a nanny for the reader’s young son. As Dean becomes ingrained in the reader’s life though, he soon becomes more than just the nanny to them both…





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Y/N. How you settling in around here?” asked your new boss, Kyle. You’d known him when you worked at another site for your company and he always seemed like a good guy. But after two weeks there, you knew you had to figure out a new solution for Ethan.

“Great. Everyone’s been friendly and it’s been pretty easy to pick up my new assignments. We just got in an offer on the Carter project today,” you said.

“Already? That’s great. Sounds like you’re up to speed already,” he said.

“This is about me leaving early and working from home everyday, isn’t it,” you said.

“We’d prefer if you worked your 8 hours here at the office most of the time, at least while the Carter project is going on,” he said. “We know you just moved to town so you’re still settling but next week let’s try to stay the whole day, okay?”

“Yes, I will. I promise.”

 

“What am I going to do? I don’t know anyone in town,” you said to your office assigned buddy, a girl about five years older than yourself. “Ethan goes to daycare all day but that’s only until 3.”

“Could you try shifting your hours and coming in a little earlier?” asked Ava.

“Then I have the same problem only in the morning,” you said, groaning next to the coffee machine.

“You could get a nanny. It’s what we did for our two girls when my husband and I were both working. He travels a lot and having twins was too much. I’d give you the name of our woman but she retired and moved to Florida,” said Ava.

“How long did it take to hire a nanny? Do you think I could get one this weekend?” you asked.

“Probably. Just know you got to pay some money if you want a good one.”

 

You put up an ad online after work on a child care site, Ethan a little quieter than usual after dinner as he played with some toys in the family room.

“Little dude…everything okay?” you asked, looking over your computer screen with a smile.

“I miss my old friends,” he said, giving you a pout that just tugged on your heart strings.

“I know, kiddo,” you said, pushing your computer aside. You had to wait a little while for people to see the ad anyways and you could check back after he was in bed. “Can I get a cuddle?”

“Yeah,” he said, ditching his toys and climbing up on the couch with you, the little four year old wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheek. “You look tired.”

“I am tired,” you said with a laugh. “I had work all day and unpacked the last of the boxes. But guess what? My new friend at work, she has two girls, they’re both six and you’re gonna go over for a playdate tomorrow for a few hours. Doesn’t that sound fun?” you asked.

“I guess,” he said, resting his head on your chest. “Mommy?”

“Yeah, kiddo?” you asked, running your hand through his hair.

“Are you happy?” he asked. You blinked a few times, such a strange question for him to be asking.

“Yes, I am, Ethan,” you said, giving him a hug. “The move just made me a little more tired than usual.”

“Can we play army men?” he asked.

“Sure,” you said, sitting up with him and balancing him on your hip. “We saving princesses tonight or going to the beach again?”

“Race track,” he said, your head nodding.

“I ever tell you how much I love your imagination?”

 

You had five interviews set up by the time you went to bed, all of them set to start at 11 the next day. There were four women, one man. All had certifications up their asses but none of them really seemed to spark your interest. 

You got Ethan over to Ava’s with relative ease in the morning, trying to focus on the interviews and what would be best for Ethan.

 

“Fuck!” you groaned from the end of the driveway after you picked up Ethan. You hated pretty much all of the people you interviewed. None of them seemed like particularly kind people and that was not the person you wanted to be hanging around Ethan all day. Ethan was playing in the front yard with a few toys while you washed your car, kicking your tire a few times when he couldn’t see.

“Bad day?” asked a guy jogging down the street, coming to a stop at the end of the driveway.

“Extremely,” you said, looking him up and down.

“Can I take it that the nanny position is still open then?” he asked with a pant and a smile. You cocked your head, the man looking around. “You said my interview was at 4?” 

“Oh, I…” you said. “What’s your name again?”

“Dean Winchester. You emailed me this morning. All you said was ok about the time but if it’s not a good time-”

“I’m so sorry,” you said, wincing. “My four year old must have gotten hold of my phone.”

“Oh. So I didn’t make the interview cut then,” said Dean, looking down. “Sorry about that.”

“I just…you don’t have any child care training or certifications or…anything. You said you were a mechanic and no offense but-”

“None taken, Ms. Y/L/N,” he said with a smile. “Really. You want what’s best for your kid and I get that. Sorry for-”

He cut himself off and sprinted past you, shoving you aside. You scuffed up your knee on your driveway, ready to tear him out a new one when you heard tires screech and a loud grunt.

You stood up, a car sideways in the middle of the street, your gaze catching sight of Ethan’s red ball on the other side and no sign of him in the yard.

“No, no, no,” you said, sprinting around to the other side of the car, ready to see the worst. 

“Kid. Don’t run into the street,” groaned Dean, clutching Ethan to his chest. You saw a scuff on Dean’s cheek and his arms looked a little scrapped up but Ethan crawled off of him and looked perfectly fine. 

“Ethan,” you said, rushing over and touching him all over the place, Ethan wincing. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. My ball-”

“You do not run out into the street. Ever. You know better. You come get me, understand?” you said, Ethan nodding his head. You wrapped him up in your arms, Dean sitting up and getting to his feet.

“He okay?” asked Dean, rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah. You?” you asked.

“Yeah. Hit the pavement pretty hard but I’ll take that over the car,” said Dean, wiping his hands off.

“Hey, Dean? You still want that job?” you asked. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing the ball and chucking it back in your yard.

“I thought you wanted someone with training,” he said.

“You just stopped my son from getting hit by a car and risked your own life. You earned it,” you said. 

“Well, I guess we should go figure out when I start then.”

 

“Ow,” said Dean, scrunching up his face when you dabbed some alcohol on his cheek.

“Sorry,” you said, Dean giving you a smile.

“Uh, dodging cars isn’t going to be a regular thing right? I mean, every once in a while sure but I should know if I need to come to work in knees pads,” he said with a smirk.

“No. I had a talk with Ethan about the road while you were talking to the driver,” you said, looking Dean over, satisfied that you’d cleaned up all of his cuts. “So. Down to business?”

“Yes mam’,” said Dean, watching as you grabbed a few sheets of paper off your kitchen table and slid them onto the counter top, Dean picking one up.

“Ethan goes to daycare five days a week. 8-3. I’m able to drop him off in the morning, it’s on my way to work. Primarily, I need you to pick him up Monday through Friday from daycare at three, bring him home, give him a snack, play with him a little and watch him until I’m able to get home at 5. You’d be free to go after that,” you said.

“Wait, so this is only ten hours a week?” asked Dean. “I thought it was a full time job.”

“I’ll pay you the rate I said I was going to,” you said, crossing your arms.

“Ms. Y/L/N-”

“Y/N,” you said.

“Y/N,” said Dean, shoving the paper back at you. “You need a babysitter, not a nanny. It’s a neighborhood, I’m sure there’s some teenager around here that can babysit after daycare for you at a fraction of the price.”

“Money is not the issue-”

“I can tell. Single with this big house? You’re knocking down a few bucks, probably at some fancy office job. For ten hours a week, I’m not taking this. No good nanny would,” said Dean, standing up.

“Oh yeah? How would you know what makes a good nanny?” you said.

“You’re right. I don’t have all the nice little certificates you want but I practically raised my little brother so I know a thing or two about taking care of kids,” he shot back. He was halfway to the front door when you jogged over and grabbed his arm.

“Wait. I…I really need someone to do this. I can’t find a daycare anywhere close with better hours and don’t make me beg, Dean,” you said. “Let’s negotiate, okay?”

“I want to be paid for 40 hours a week,” he said.

“You want me to pay you for thirty hours you don’t work?” you asked.

“I’ll work it. I’ll work more than 40. But I will be paid for a full week. That works out to about $50K for a year?” he asked. You closed your eyes. That was a lot of money. “Make it fifty and I’m yours 24/7. You call, I’m here, no matter what.”

“Alright. Let’s sign you up with everything.”

 

“Hi Ethan,” you said the next day as he played in the backyard on the swing set. “Do you remember Dean from yesterday?”

“I forgot to say thank you,” he said, hopping off his swing and rushing over, giving Dean’s legs a hug.

“S’okay, kiddo. No more running in the road though. For your mom’s and my sake, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” said Ethan, giving Dean a smile.

“Ethan,” you said, kneeling down. “You know how I’ve been picking you up from daycare lately? Well I can’t do that anymore because of work but I hired Dean and he’s going to pick you up and take you home and watch you for me until I get home from work, okay?”

“Okay,” said Ethan, cocking his head.

“Dean’s going to be your nanny, kiddo,” you said. “We talked about the nanny a few nights ago?”

“I thought it’d be an old lady,” said Ethan.

“Hey, I’m only twenty eight,” said Dean with a smile. “Guys can do anything a girl can do.”

“You can’t have a baby,” said Ethan.

“He knows where babies come from?” asked Dean.

“Yes, in a general sense. Ethan, Dean’s going to hang out with you for a little while today while I do some chores in the kitchen. If you need anything, you just come get me, okay?” you asked. Ethan nodded, looking up at Dean.

“Do you like hot wheels?” he asked.

“Do I like hot wheels? I love ‘em,” said Dean. “You got some we can play with?”

“Uh huh,” he said, grabbing Dean’s hand and heading over to the swingset. You gave them both a smile as you slipped in through the back door, watching them through the back door. Ethan was laughing in under a minute, Dean wearing a big smile.

It’d been his idea actually, to have a test day before Dean officially started work in case you changed your mind. He didn’t want to be Ethan’s nanny if Ethan was going to hate him, even if that meant giving up his paycheck. That sort of already told you that Dean would be a perfect fit if he cared what Ethan thought.

After an hour or so, they headed into the kitchen, Ethan wanting some juice and candy. You glanced at Dean, getting a little nod from him as he went to the fridge. Dean pulled out one Ethan’s fresh fruit pouches and a bag of diced up apples.

“Those are for mommy’s lunch,” said Ethan.

“Hm. Well I don’t think your mom will mind sharing,” said Dean, handing him the bag of apples, Ethan climbing up on one of the kitchen stools and eating at the other end of the island. 

“Those sort of are for my lunch actually,” you said, opening the other side of the fridge, opening the bottom drawer. “Fruit and veggies for him are in here. He’s starting to get sick of carrots as a warning. He likes yogurt. Pantry’s in the tall cupboard. You’re free to eat whatever you want too.”

“I can bring my own lunch,” said Dean.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” you said, grabbing a stack of papers from the counter. “This is everything I could think of you might need to know. Phone numbers, likes, dislikes, how to get him strapped in the car seat or down for a nap, that stuff.”

“I’ll check it out tonight,” said Dean, giving you a nod. “I’ll uh, see you seven am then.”

“Oh,” you said, turning around and grabbing the spare key. “House keys. Spare car keys are-”

“Next to the hall closet,” he said with a smile. “I will see you tomorrow morning, Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Y/N,” you said.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N.”

 

Dean rang the doorbell at seven on the dot. You rolled your eyes, heading out of your bathroom and leaning over the stair banister.

“Come in!” you shouted, heading back to the bathroom to finish brushing your teeth. You heard him let himself in and take off his shoes, waiting patiently by the door while you poked your head over the railing.

“Good morning,” he said, shrugging out of his light jack, a dark blue henley on underneath.

“Morning. Mind making some coffee while I get kiddo dressed?” you asked.

“Sure thing,” he said, taking off towards the kitchen. You yawned as you wandered into Ethan’s room, waking him up. Ethan was getting a little independent at this age and you pretty much let him pick out his own clothes and dress himself which was a vast improvement over how things were for him when he was a grumpy two year old.

Fifteen minutes later Ethan was off downstairs while you finished slipping into a skirt and grabbed a pair of heels, jogging down the steps. Ethan was slurping on some cereal courtesy of Dean and you gave him a nod when he handed you your coffee.

“Remind me why I was against this?” you asked with a smile, sipping on the drink. “Okay, Ethan. Remember Dean’s going to pick you up from daycare today and hang out with you until I get home, okay?”

“Okie dokie,” said Ethan, playing with the milk in his bowl.

“You want me to take him to daycare this morning?” asked Dean.

“Uh,” you said. “It’s on my way to work. You don’t have to. If you want to that’s fine but you don’t have to.”

“Ethan,” said Dean with a smile. “Do you want your mom to drive you to school today or do you want to try going with me in my car?”

“Can I?” asked Ethan.

“Sure,” you said. “I want you to behave for Dean. He knows our rules so make sure you listen to him today.”

“Dean?” asked Ethan. “What are you gonna do all day by yourself?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure something out kiddo.”

 

You only snuck a peak at your home security cameras a few times throughout the day, Dean talking to Ethan at the kitchen table around 4, coloring if you had to guess. You knew he had a background check done on him but you were still paranoid about leaving him alone with Ethan.

You cocked your head when you pulled in the driveway that evening. The yard looked different somehow, a few planters with mums on the front porch you didn’t remember being there.

“I’m home,” you said when you walked inside. You set your bags down and pulled off your shoes, wandering to the back of the house, catching Dean and Ethan playing outside. You walked out on the back deck, giving them a wave. Ethan ran over and gave you a hug before he went back to the swing set, Dean walking over with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi. How was work?” asked Dean.

“Good,” you said. “How was today?”

“Good. I got Ethan dropped off and then I swung back around here. It didn’t look like you’d had time to mow your lawn yet so I cleaned that up. You shouldn’t have to worry about cutting it again since the weather’s starting to get cooler. I got some mums and watered them since you don’t have a lot going on for landscaping. I made casserole. It’s in the fridge if you want to pop that in for dinner,” said Dean.

“You did all that in eight hours?” you asked.

“I’m sure you did more than me,” said Dean with a smile.

“Uh, thanks,” you said, scratching your head. “You really…you really don’t have to do stuff like take care of the yard or cook dinner. Your job’s to take care of Ethan, not me.”

“Well…taking care of you helps take care of Ethan too. I’m sure you have a hard job and you’d rather spend the time with Ethan when you get home, not doing other crap. You’re paying me a lot of money. I plan on earning it,” said Dean.

“Would you like it if I made up a list of stuff at night that could do with getting done around here, so you don’t get bored during the day? If you want to do that stuff I mean,” you said.

“Sure,” said Dean.

“Mommy,” said Ethan, walking back over. “Can Dean stay for dinner?”

“If he wants to,” you said. 

“Sure,” said Dean. “Gives me a chance to see in person if you like my cooking or not.”

 

“Thank you for dinner,” said Dean when you walked him out, slipping his coat and shoes back on.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for making it,” you said, giving him a smile. “If you need anything around here, let me know.”

“I’m fine, Y/N,” said Dean with a nod.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” you asked.

“Shoot,” said Dean.

“Why become a nanny? You were working as a mechanic until recently. That’s a steady job,” you said.

“I make about 15K more doing this,” said Dean. “I have people to support and a mechanic job wasn’t going to cut it.”

“You have kids?” you asked, Dean shaking his head.

“A little brother in college,” said Dean with a smirk. “He just started his second year of law school actually. Law school as it turns out doesn’t hand out the scholarships undergrad did so…”

“All of your extra income is going to pay for your brother’s tuition?” you asked.

“It’ll cover most of every year. I’ve been saving on the side for him but this will really help him get out of school with only a very small loan,” said Dean.

“You must really love him,” you said.

“Well, you know. You do stuff for people you love,” said Dean, waving behind you. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ethan.”

“Bye Dean!” said Ethan, walking back down the hall.

“He’s a cute kid,” said Dean.

“Yeah, he is,” you said, resting your head against the door. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

**Saturday Morning**

The doorbell rang at nine in the morning, Ethan watching some cartoons as you padded down to the front door in your pajamas, a breakfast burrito in one hand. 

“Good morning,” said Dean, smirking when he glanced at you but quickly wiping it off.

“Morning…” you said, Dean stepping inside. “Uh, why are you here?”

“I work for you?” asked Dean back.

“It’s Saturday. I don’t need a nanny today,” you said. Dean hummed, looking at the ground. “Go enjoy the weekend.”

“Sorry,” said Dean, keeping his head low as he walked past. You caught his arm when he was halfway out the front door.

“Hey. I appreciate it, I do, and maybe sometimes on the weekend I will need some help but I’m not turning you into a personal slave or something,” you said.

“Ethan mentioned that your garage door wasn’t working,” said Dean. “I was going to take a look but if you’d rather I not-”

“Do you want some coffee?” you asked. 

“I’m sorry, I’m overstepping what I’m supposed to do,” said Dean, closing his eyes.

“Come on,” you said, pulling him back inside. “It’s Saturday so coffee, pancakes and cartoons.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” asked Dean.

“I’m sure, Winchester. Get on in here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up ill one morning and gets to know her nanny a little better…

“Morning,” said Dean first thing Monday, walking inside to catch you lazily coming down the stairs.

“Morning,” you grumbled, coughing before you rounded the corner and headed for the kitchen, looking for the cabinet you put the medicine in. “Do you remember where the dayquil is?”

“It’s on the top shelf of the last cabinet. The one with the child lock,” he said. You nodded, remembering you were glad a few of the upper cabinets already had them installed when you moved in. “Is Ethan not feeling well today?”

“He’s fine. I think. We’re running a little behind this morning,” you said, reaching up on the cabinet to open it, digging around until you pulled down the orange bottle. You watched Dean enter the kitchen to make a pot of coffee like he normally did but you shook your head when he reached for your work thermos. You downed a cap of the medicine and shook your head, washing it out for later. “No coffee today.”

“Why don’t you stay home from work?” said Dean softly.

“Can’t. Big project and I already used up my favors when I was struggling to find someone for Ethan,” you said. You gave him a smile and washed up your hands. “Can you keep an extra eye on him for me today, please?”

“Yeah,” said Dean, turning towards the stairs. “Want me to get him ready for the day?”

“If you could make sure he’s wearing pants, I’d appreciate it,” you said, pulling some juice from the fridge. Dean smirked as he headed up to Ethan’s room. You made some cereal for yourself, figuring it was best that Dean handled Ethan’s food for a few days. You were swirling the spoon around the uneaten bowl when Dean came downstairs with Ethan on his hip.

“Morning, kiddo,” you said, Ethan pouting at you.

“Dean said you’re sick,” he whined.

“I’m okay. It’s just a cold, Ethan,” you said, grabbing your bowl and dumping it in the trash. “Can you…”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, plopping Ethan in a seat as you went upstairs to change. You looked as crappy as you felt, putting on a blouse and pants, going for a pair of flats and grabbing your purse.

“I’ll see you after work, honey,” you said, giving Ethan a smile as you gave him a wave and set your shoes down by the front door.

“Work bag?” asked Dean. You sighed and realized you’d left it upstairs, jogging up there and back down after a minute.

“You’re a lifesaver,” you said, slipping into the shoes as Dean walked over with a tupperware container with your lunch. “I’m forgetting everything today.”

“Eh, it’s Monday,” he said as you took it from him.

“Thanks. I gotta run. I’m already late. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

An hour later you were trudging in through the front door, nose jammed and Dean’s head popping around the corner.

“Y/N?” he asked, a rag and some cleaner in his hands.

“Hey,” you said. “My boss sent me home. Told me to work from home the next few days if I’m feeling up to it but otherwise rest up.”

“I thought your boss was…not nice,” said Dean, looking for the right words.

“He’s an okay guy. They’re happy with my work so far and this was supposed to be a less stressful job which is why I took it. He’s happy with the project win I got and long story short I’m off the hook,” you said.

“Well that’s good because you really should rest if you want to get better. Working yourself too hard will only make it last longer,” said Dean, setting the rag and cleaner down, taking your work bag and purse from you when you headed up the stairs. “I got it.”

“Thanks,” you said, sniffling some. He carried them up for you, giving you your privacy while you changed into some pajamas. By the time you were back downstairs, Dean was wiping down the kitchen counter with a few clorox wipes, giving you a smile. “I can quarantine myself to my room.”

“It’s your house, Y/N,” said Dean. “I normally wipe up after I get back from dropping off Ethan anyways.”

“I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep,” you said, Dean nodding.

“I’m planning on running to the store. Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Nah. S’just a head cold,” you said. “I’ll be fine.”

 

You went up to bed and managed to sleep for an hour, hearing Dean come home an hour after that. Your throat was killing you and you headed down to the kitchen, sighing when you couldn’t find any lozenges for it.

“Here you go,” said Dean, sliding over a brand new bag. “I grabbed a few things for you.”

“I thought I told you I was fine, Winchester,” you teased, tearing open the bag gratefully.

“I get pretty stubborn when I’m sick too,” he said, sliding over a bag with lotion tissues and more medicine. “I loaded up on gatorade so you can stay hydrated.”

“It’s been a long time since I had someone that took care of me when I was sick,” you said, stealing a bottle and taking your tissues over to the couch, pulling a blanket over yourself as you sat down. You listened to Dean put away some things as you watched TV, the stove going on as you heard a pot be put on. “Little early for lunch, isn’t it?”

“I’m making you soup,” he said. You glanced over the back of the couch, Dean humming while he worked over a pot.

“Dean,” you said.

“Y/N,” he said, turning around, crossing his arms. You rolled your eyes but waved him off, a thermos full of broth in your hands about fifteen minutes later. “Extra is in the fridge. All you gotta do is heat it up.”

“Thanks,” you said.

“Any ideas what Ethan wants for dinner? I was thinking of trying ravioli but I know how kids can be,” said Dean.

“He likes pasta,” you said, sipping quietly at your drink. Dean shuffled around for a while, cleaning mostly until it was almost noon and you heard him come into the kitchen. A lunch pail opened up, your head turning again as Dean sat at the kitchen island, quietly eating a sandwich and drinking a bottle of water. “Dean?”

“Hm?” he asked.

“You do take breaks during the day, right? You’ve been going non-stop all day,” you said.

“It’s only been five hours,” he said.

“Yeah and you should have taken a break,” you said. “Don’t act differently because I’m stuck home today.”

“I’m not,” he said, waiting a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Please take breaks when you need them, okay?” you asked, Dean nodding. “You’re gonna take the next hour off.”

“Alright,” he said. He didn’t say more as he ate, excusing himself when he finished and going outside. Your head rested against the cushion, not bothering to lift up when the door opened a few minutes later. Dean walked into the family room, sitting down on the other couch, facing the TV. “You know, you’re not good at taking breaks either.”

“Excuse me?” you asked.

“I know you were working some while I was gone,” he said, nodding to your shut work computer on the coffee table.

“I guess neither one of us is perfect,” you said with a small laugh. “Sort of a character flaw of mine.”

“I don’t think hard-work is a flaw,” he said. “I mean, you’re my age and look at this house. You’re doing very well.”

“Well I had this plan,” you said with a smile. “It started in elementary school.”

“Oh? Do tell,” he said, a scratchy laugh leaving you. “You one of those people that planned out their whole life as a kid?”

“No, not really. I just knew I had to do well in school to get into a good college to get a good job. I did all that and had internships every summer while I was in school and as soon as I graduated, I started working at my company I do now. It wasn’t entry level since I worked for them before and I basically worked my butt off to move up fast. Then after about a year of working there, I found myself single and pregnant,” you said.

“Ethan’s dad’s not in the picture?” asked Dean.

“No. As far as I’m concerned, Ethan never had a father. The man, Dylan, signed over all rights the second Ethan was born,” you said. “He’s not the greatest of guys and him being out of our lives is for the best.”

“Good to know,” said Dean.

“So I kept it quiet at work as long as I could until it was obvious but I just worked harder and harder. I didn’t want to be the subject of the office rumor mill,” you said. “I just never stopped. I didn’t want the fact I was a single young mom to get me boxed into a corner or anything. I didn’t and I got promoted, too fast, too fast regardless if I didn’t have Ethan but with him it was just so much harder. We couldn’t keep going like that. It’s why we moved here. It’s supposed to be a less stressful job, give me more time with him, let me sleep again,” you said.

“But you don’t know how to turn it off like that after doing it for years,” said Dean.

“Pretty much,” you said, closing your eyes.

“You’ll get there. You managed to get promoted and be a single mom to a pretty great kid all on your own. I think learning how to work less and enjoy life more is something you got in the bag,” he said.

“If I knew you came with pep talks I would have hired you sooner,” you teased, giving him a smile as you opened your eyes.

“I barely got the job as it was,” said Dean.

“I never thanked you, did I,” you said.

“You gave me a job,” said Dean.

“Still. You very likely saved him,” you said.

“What can I say, Sam ran into a street once when we were kids. I’m just happy I still got the reflexes,” said Dean.

“You know I think it’s pretty incredible that you would completely change your job for him, your brother I mean,” you said.

“Says the woman that literally just changed her job for her son,” said Dean, flashing a smirk at you.

“Touche,” you said with a laugh that turned to a cough. Dean stood up and got you some fresh water, rubbing a hand up and down your back before he handed it to you. “It’s your time off. What do you want to watch?”

“I’m actually going to pop outside and give my car a wash. I don’t have a driveway I can do it in,” he said.

“You in an apartment?” you asked.

“Yeah. It’s cheap. I don’t need much,” he said.

“I’m starting to see that,” you said with a nod as he stood.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Dean when he caught you staring. “There’s nothing wrong with being successful.”

“Yeah,” you said with a nod. “I’m going to try and sleep some more.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

You woke up on the couch to dark windows, a giggle behind you. You sat up groggily, Ethan stabbing at a piece of ravioli, Dean mid-laugh as he ate some of his own.

“Hi boys,” you said, rubbing your eyes. You looked around for a clock while you yawned. “What time is it?”

“About seven. Sorry we’re having a little later dinner than normal,” said Dean.

“S’fine,” you said, a new crayon picture on the fridge. “What’d you draw for me today, sweetie?”

“Our new house,” said Ethan. “And Dean.”

You tried to focus on the picture on the other side of the room, seeing three people in the picture instead of the usual two.

“It looks awesome,” you said, closing your eyes. When you opened them, a new thermos was being set on the coffee table, Dean patting the top of your head. “Didn’t mean to be out so long.”

“You need your sleep,” he said. You drank quietly, declining when Dean offered to dish you up some pasta. You didn’t argue when Dean cleaned up and played with Ethan some, getting him tucked into bed with a story around 8:30. “Alright, I’m gonna head home. Call me if you guys need anything.”

“I know I’ve said it a million times today but thank you,” you said.

“You sort of pay me to do this,” he said with a smile. “But your manners are appreciated.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” you said.

“Goodnight, Y/N. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

After a few days you were feeling better and back at work, happy to have the weekend to spend with Ethan after you’d kept your distance the past few days.

Pulling into your driveway you spotted a silver car that made you groan. You sighed as you got out and into the house, peering down the hall to see Dean standing on one side of the kitchen island with his back to you.

“Dean, I see my parents are here,” you said, walking into the kitchen, Dean staring out the back window.

“Yeah. They got sort of got pissed when I asked for ID on account I don’t just let random strangers in the house,” said Dean.

“Between us, they weren’t the most attentive parents. Sort of workaholics. It runs in the family I guess,” you said.

“No, it doesn’t,” he said, looking down at you with a soft face. “I didn’t know they were coming.”

“Neither did I. We don’t talk that often since their unwed daughter had a kid,” you said, going to the back door. “Might as well face the music.”

After dinner Ethan went up to his room to play, your parents chatting about their upcoming vacation. You looked to Dean for help, Dean letting out a loud cough, getting their attention.

“Sorry,” said Dean, pretending to pat his chest.

“So why are you guys here?” you asked.

“Oh. We were waiting for your nanny to be finished for the day before we talked,” said your mom.

“His name is Dean and he’s literally sitting right next to you so you could show him a little bit of respect,” you said.

“This is a family conversation,” said your dad.

“Like…is someone sick or…” you said, getting a pair of head shakes. “Well then you can say it in front of Dean. He hears and sees everything around here anyways.”

“We ran into Weston, your old boss at the supermarket last week,” said your dad. “We got talking about you and he said you took a demotion with this new job.”

“You told us it was a promotion,” said your mom.

“Because I knew how you guys would take it,” you said. “I want to spend more time with Ethan.”

“You want to spend more time with the boy but now when you’re making even less money is when you hire a nanny,” he said.

“This isn’t a big city and doesn’t have the options I did back home and excuse me but I make plenty of money,” you said.

“It doesn’t look good for your career, sweetie,” said your dad.

“Well maybe I was only on that manager fast track because my dad was one of the directors of the company up until he retired a few years ago. I don’t want to be that I realized. I like just doing the work and going home,” you said.

“This is the second time you’ve embarrassed me in front of someone from work,” he said. “First Ethan, now-”

“If your grandson embarrasses you so much, I’d rather you didn’t see him,” you said, narrowing your eyes.

“He doesn’t embarrass me. You do,” he said.

“Shocker,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“Don’t fight,” said your mom. “We simply wanted to understand.”

“I like my new job and new boss and my new life here,” you said. “What’s to understand?”

“You have nothing here though,” said your dad.

“I don’t have nothing here. I wanted a fresh start and now I have it. Be happy for me or get over it,” you said. “I didn’t get pregnant on purpose but Ethan’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re 27,” said your mom.

“And you had me when you were 22, younger than I had Ethan,” you shot back.

“You know you were an accident,” said your dad.

“Yeah, see, the thing is, I don’t plan on telling my child he was an ‘accident’ like you. I’ll tell him he wasn’t planned but I won’t label him an accident because accident implies it’s a bad thing and hey you could have given me up for adoption if you really wanted,” you said.

“Hey, guys,” said Dean with an awkward laugh. “I think everyone’s had long days and Y/N is just getting over a cold so she should really get to bed early tonight. I’ll show you guys out.”

Your parents grumbled a bit but said goodbye politely, saying they might stop back on the way home from their trip. You nodded and Dean showed them out, walking back with wide eyes.

“Whatever I pay you on a weekly basis, it is not enough,” you said, slumping your head down onto your arm.

“That was…interesting,” he said.

“We don’t really get along since they found out I was pregnant and not in a relationship. For two people that say I was an accident, they sure do forget you can use protection and shit can still happen,” you said.

“There’s nothing wrong with loving your kid, no matter how you got them,” said Dean, smiling as he picked up the dishes. “You’re a good mom and Ethan’s lucky to have you.”

“You know he used to ask me a lot after work and stuff if I was happy,” you said, helping Dean clean up.

“Were you?” asked Dean. You smiled, Dean giving a nod. “Are you happy now?”

“A bit, yeah. It’s hard starting over somewhere new but I get more time with him here, I worry less. He’s stopped asking lately,” you said.

“Well you must be then,” said Dean, chuckling as he rinsed off a plate.

“I think it’s because of his new best friend,” you said, opening the dishwasher, Dean handing the plates to you as he laughed. “He says he wants to be like Dean when he grows up because you’re so cool and nice.”

“I’m a nanny,” said Dean. “Kid’s only four but I already know he’s going to grow up to cure cancer or something. There’s a genius brain under that head of hair.”

“You’re smart,” you said.

“I barely have a high school diploma,” he said.

“You have your mechanical degree,” you said.

“Going to school to work on cars is not college, Y/N. Any idiot can graduate. It was only three months,” he said.

“I still think you’re smart,” you said, Dean shrugging. “Doing anything fun this weekend?”

“Grocery shopping. Laundry. Probably grab a drink with my buddies tomorrow night,” said Dean. “You?”

“Probably cartoons and toys,” you said with a laugh. “Not that I was a fan of a grocery store on a Saturday morning but you sort of stole all my chores.”

“You’re paying me for it at least,” said Dean. “Maybe you try a hobby this weekend, do something fun with someone.”

“Pretty much everyone I know in this town is you, Ethan or people from work and no offense to them but I get enough of them during the work week,” you said.

“Well if you don’t mind hanging out with a group of brutes, we normally get together at eight for a few hours on Saturday night’s at Mikey’s,” he said.

“See I would but then I’d need a babysitter and my default one would probably be you,” you said with a smirk. “Which I’m obviously not going to call.”

“Well it’s an open invite,” he said, handing you the last plate. “I know I said it to get your parents to leave but you really should get to be early tonight. You’re still recovering.”

“Alright, mom,” you said, Dean laughing as you closed up the dishwasher. You walked with him to the front door, rounding the stairs as Dean put on his boots. “Thanks for watching my back earlier. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Goodnight and go to bed.”

“I know, I know. Night.”

 

“Mommy?” asked Ethan the next day when you were playing on the swing set with him. “Is Dean your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriend? No, little dude. He’s my nanny. You know how I go to work and get paid to do a job? Dean’s job is to be a nanny and take care of you. I pay him to do that,” you said. You pushed him on his swing, taking a seat on the opposite one as Ethan lightly kicked. “Where’d you get that idea?”

“A girl in daycare says her mommy has a boy that does stuff Dean does and he’s her mom’s boyfriend,” he said.

“He probably is but Dean isn’t my boyfriend, Ethan,” you said with a smile. “If I ever get one, I’m gonna tell you first.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really. I’ve never had a boyfriend with you around before and they’re important so I want to make sure that it’s someone you like too,” you said.

“Dean can be your boyfriend. I like him,” he said.

“Oh, well thank you,” you said with a laugh. “But right now the only man I need in my life is you. What do you say we have some lunch and then maybe we can go find the park? What do you say?”

He hopped off his swing and waved you to follow, running across the yard for the back steps.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t mind that.”

 

By the time you’d gotten back from the park, you were feeling better about the move. Ethan had made a new friend that lived in the neighborhood his age and her parents seemed friendly. He’d bonded with her immediately and the girls parents were so glad there was another kid close by for her to play with. The mother offered you some contacts she and a few of the moms in her friend group used for babysitters and even just having a girls night once a month, inviting you to join in next time they went out.

Which just so happened to be that night.

You felt a little strange leaving Ethan at a stranger’s house but it looked like all of the dad’s were going to be watching football and the little kids so one more to the bunch wasn’t a problem for them.

You hadn’t even realized what bar you were at until you were getting a refill and spotted a familiar head of brown hair heading your direction.

“Hey!” said Dean with a big smile, walking over with a beer. “I didn’t think you’d actually take me up on this.”

“Oh. I didn’t know this was Mikey’s. I met a girl today and then her friends and I guess I’m sort of out with them,” you said, Dean smiling.

“That’s good! I won’t keep you from-” said Dean, cutting himself off when a hand slapped on his shoulder, a guy leaning around him, another coming up from behind him.

“Hi,” said the black haired one with a smile.

“Now we know you’re too good looking for our friend Dean here,” said the one with a southern accent, both of them smirking at Dean.

“Guys. This is my boss,” said Dean, both of them wide eyed. “Y/N. This is Cas and Benny. Told you they were brutes.”

“Sorry, mam. We were just giving Dean a hard time since it’s been forever since he’s flirted with a woman let alone been on a date with one,” said Benny.

“Again, she’s still my boss, Benny,” said Dean, closing his eyes.

“Is he really a nanny?” asked Cas, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. He’s very good at it,” you said, both of Dean’s friends snickering a bit, stopping when they caught your face. “You know I basically entrust him with my young son’s life all day long. It’s a pretty important job.”

“Cas is an elementary teacher,” said Dean with a smile. “They aren’t those kinds of guys.”

“Yeah. We think it’s awesome what Dean’s doing for Sammy. Most of my older brothers are assholes,” said Cas.

“Don’t swear, Cas,” said Dean.

“He can swear. You’re not at work and there’s no kids around you,” you said.

“Well I’ll let you get back to your new friends,” said Dean, grabbing his own with a smile and shoving them away, smacking them both in the back of the head.

“Friend of yours?” asked one of the girls when you got back to the table, nodding to the table Dean was at with his buddies on the other side of the bar.

“The one on the left is my nanny,” you said, the three of them turning their heads around.

“Ho-”

“-ly-’

“Fuck,” said the last one, their heads whipping back around. “Where the hell did you find him?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

 

**Thursday Night**

The week had been uneventful for the most part, one deadline at work getting changed but you were used to it. You were feeling happier lately and Dean had settled into a good groove with you and Ethan, Dean feeling less like an employee and more like a friend.

Your phone rang just as you were heading to your car at the end of the day, a strange number popping up.

“Hello?” you asked.

“Is this Y/N Y/L/N?” asked the person on the other end.

“Who’s calling?” you asked.

“This is East Center Trauma hospital. We have you listed as an emergency contact for someone that just came in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets some good news at the hospital but has a slight falling out with Dean…

The drive to the hospital was the longest of your life despite being only five minutes from work. You found the ER quickly and ran up to the nurses station, getting in the elevator once you knew which floor to head to. You barely stepped outside of it before you saw a few people standing outside a room and you rushed over.

“Y/N-”

“Quiet,” you snapped at Dean, Dean shrinking away from the doctor and nurse he’d been with, quickly moving away to a bench further down the hall. “I’m Ethan’s mom. Is he-”

“He’s okay, a few bumps and bruises. X-ray just finished with him and he came back clean. Another nurse is with him in the playroom,” said the doctor. “Sara, would you go get Ethan for me? He won’t need to be admitted.”

“Thank you,” you said, the nurse leaving.

“We’re hoping that possibly you could convince Mr. Winchester to allow us to look at him,” said the doctor. You turned your head, noticing the ruffled clothes and scrapes all over. He was holding his shoulder but kept his eyes on the ground. “He claims he’s alright but he’s showing signs of a dislocated shoulder and other possible injuries, possibly bruised or fractured ribs.”

“The hospital said it was an accident on the phone,” you said.

“Yes. Mr. Winchester said he and Ethan were playing hide and seek. Ethan appeared to lean up against the second floor railing as Mr. Winchester was coming up the stairs and the railing broke away. Mr. Winchester caught Ethan and the two fell down the stairs together, Mr. Winchester taking the brunt of the impact,” he said.

“The railing?” you said.

“Mr. Winchester has spoken to an officer and protection services. An officer was sent to your home and you may end up speaking to one yourself but the story seems to check out,” he said.

“Thank you,” you said, spotting Ethan down the hall. He looked fine, like he’d had a day of rough playing maybe but he was a kid and those happened. You picked him up in a big hug, sighing as he gave one back. “Want to go home, buddy?”

“Is Dean okay?” he asked.

“Can I take him?” you asked the doctor, getting a nod. “Let’s go home.”

Ethan asked again as you headed down the hall, walking past Dean as Ethan tried to get his attention.

“Dean,” you said, his head lifting up. You had to pause for a moment, his whole face so heartbroken, barely able to look you in the eye. “Get checked out by the doctor.”

“Yes, mam.”

 

When you got home you had to speak to an officer who turned out to have been a construction worker previously, showing you where the railing in the home had not been installed properly and it was likely that it was only a matter of time and any person could have gone over. He gave you the number of a guy that would come out and put in a new one for you and he could guarantee it’d be done right. You thanked him and tried to pick up the area as best you could, banning Ethan from going upstairs without you for the time being.

After a quick dinner and a change, you called up Heather a few streets over and asked if she’d watch Ethan for a few hours. You needed to speak to Dean and Ethan didn’t need to be around for that.

Back at the hospital, you found out Dean was admitted for the night, getting a room number and heading off to see him. He was picking at the IV in his arm when you rattled your knuckles on his door, face blank for a second as he recognized you, swallowing hard.

“Is Ethan okay? They wouldn’t tell me anything,” said Dean quietly. You stepped inside and walked over beside his bed, pulling his hand away from the needle he was poking at.

“He’s fine,” you said, Dean giving a small nod.

“I can come get my car tomorrow,” he said.

“It’s okay,” you said.

“I think I left my lunch pail in the house. You can just chuck it in the car,” said Dean. You raised an eyebrow, Dean looking away. “I know I’m fired.”

“Wow,” you said, grabbing a chair and taking a seat, giving him a sad smile. “I came here to apologize to you and you’re the one acting like you did something wrong.”

“He got hurt because of me,” said Dean.

“He got a few bruises, ones the kid doesn’t even care about and that he gets every day he plays. If you hadn’t been there and caught him, he could have broken bones, hit his head…the point is you got hurt so he didn’t. Again. No one had any idea that was going to happen and I don’t blame you for it. I’m sorry I snapped and assumed it was something you did. That was so horribly wrong of me to do and the first question you asked wasn’t about you, it was if he was alright and I will never assume you would ever put him in danger again. I’m so sorry I did that to you. You’ve been nothing but kind and gentle with him and with me. I guess I really am the rich bitch you probably think I am,” you said, looking down at your lap.

“I forgive you,” said Dean softly. “I’ve never thought you were a rich bitch either. You got scared and it’s okay. I was scared too and he’s not even mine. I can’t imagine what was going through your head.”

“It’s not an excuse,” you said. Dean shrugged and winced, leaning his head back against the pillow. “Probably shouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah. Thankfully it’s not broken,” said Dean. “Listen, I don’t think they’re letting me out of here until the morning so you probably have to get Ethan to daycare but I can pick him up.”

“No, you’re taking tomorrow off,” you said.

“No, I’m not,” said Dean.

“Yeah, you are,” you said. “I got Ethan. You take care of yourself.”

“I’m not taking a day off my third week,” he said.

“Dean. Take it off. I’ll manage,” you said. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Fine but I will be there Monday.”

“Yeah, we’ll see, Dean.”

 

**Friday Night**

“Mommy,” said Ethan from the backseat of the car. “Where’s Dean’s house again?”

“He lives in an apartment on the other side of town, kiddo. We lived in one when you were a baby,” you said, turning down a street and finding his complex, driving around until you found the right numbered building. You pulled into an empty parking space, grabbing the bag from the passenger seat. Ethan had undone his seatbelt and climbed out by the time you got around the car, holding his own little bag. He shut his door and walked up to the sidewalk, waiting for you. “He’s in number 2 so this one right here.”

Ethan walked down the second path to a door, reaching his hand up and ringing the doorbell a few times. A light flicked on above you, the door cracking open, Dean answering with messed up hair and in a pair of sweats.

“Y/N?” asked Dean, glancing down when Ethan held up his bag. “Well hey dude. How’re you feeling?”

“Good. Mommy said you got hurt so we made you a get better bag,” he said. Dean smiled and took the bag from him, awwing when he pulled out a picture Ethan drew at daycare and one of his stuffed animals. “You can keep him.”

“Thanks, Ethan,” said Dean, kneeling down slowly, letting Ethan give him a careful hug. “I’ll be feeling better in no time now.”

“We made dinner too if you’re in the mood,” you said, Dean getting up with your help, nodding. You handed the bag over, Dean opening his door more, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Well you guys drove all the way over, might as well have some company while I eat. If you aren’t busy that is,” he said. You shook your head, Dean moving aside, showing Ethan and you where you could leave your shoes and coats, walking through a small family room and setting the bag down on a kitchen table. You looked around, spotting a dark empty bathroom and bedroom but not much else. “I know. It’s small.”

“It’s nice,” you said.

“It’s an old dump,” said Dean with a smile. “But it’s clean.”

You ushered Ethan to the kitchen and a chair, Dean stepping into the small galley kitchen and pulling out three plates from a cupboard, carrying them to the table as you started to dish up some food. You didn’t say much as you ate, Ethan and Dean chatting away like they always did, Dean making sure Ethan had been listening to you about staying away from the stairs until they were fixed.

“I think I got some ice cream if you want,” said Dean when you’d finished. You helped put some leftovers away in his fridge, finding it full of microwave dinners. You let Ethan have a small bowl, Dean struggling to empty his garbage in the meantime. You stepped over and helped him pull it out, Dean sighing when you put in a fresh bag. “Thanks.”

“S’no problem,” you said, setting the bag near the front door, stopping to look at a few pictures on the wall. “Is that your little brother?”

“Sammy? Yeah,” said Dean, Sam in graduation robes, Dean with a big smile and arm around him. “He used to live here on and off until about last year. He moved in with his fiance.”

“Both of you lived here?” you asked, Dean nodding.

“Yeah. It’s been us for awhile. A few different places. This one was pretty good,” said Dean. You nodded, not wanting to ask any questions, Dean chuckling as he sat down on the couch. “It’s okay. I know I grew up a little funny.”

“I’m just surprised it fell on you to help your brother out. Are your parents strict with money?” you asked, Dean smirking. “Sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay. My mom died in a house fire when I was really little. Sam doesn’t even remember her, he was just a baby,” said Dean.

“I’m so sorry,” you said.

“It was a long time ago. Our dad did his best but we ended up moving around a lot, never had much money. He got sick when I was 17. We didn’t have anyone else and we wound up in the system for a few months until I turned 18 and I got kicked out. I got custody of Sam as fast as I could, a job, a place for us to stay. I was raising him most of my life anyways. It wasn’t that hard,” said Dean.

“Sounds incredibly hard,” you said.

“It’s really hard to be a dad to your little brother when you don’t know what the hell you’re doing,” said Dean with a sad laugh. “We fought a lot when he was a teenager. Things got easier once he went to college and came back, realized I was just doing the best I could for us. We’re pretty close.”

“I thought I had a sob story being the single young mom over here but you got me beat,” you said, Dean laughing. “This isn’t my place to say this so tell me screw myself if you want but…Sam’s what, 24? You don’t have to live so paycheck to paycheck so he doesn’t have loans, Dean. I’m sure Sam will survive if you take a little of your extra income for yourself.”

“I know. We actually-” said Dean, cutting himself off when the door opened, a tall man walking inside, looking at you and Dean, glancing over to see Ethan eating the last of his ice cream in the kitchen. “I thought you had to get back to study.”

“Figured I’d drive back Sunday night since you needed help,” said Sam, giving you a smile. “I didn’t know Dean had a girlfriend.”

“No!” said Dean, instantly standing up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. “This is my boss and her son. They made me dinner.”

“Oh,” said Sam. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Well it’s the least I could do,” you said, Sam tilting his head, Dean shaking his own. “Dean does so much for us and he did stop Ethan from getting hurt.”

“At the garage?” asked Sam.

“No, as my nanny,” you said, Sam’s face dropping as he stared at Dean.

“A what?” said Sam. “You’re a nanny? You said you got a promotion at the garage!”

“…I got a new job, so what?” said Dean.

“You lied to me about where the extra money for school came from for starters,” said Sam. “You take care of a kid all day now?”

“Yeah,” said Dean with a shrug, closing his eyes and hissing. “I like it. I really do Sam.”

“Excuse us for just a minute,” said Sam, grabbing Dean’s good arm and dragging him into the bedroom. You went over to Ethan and cleaned up his bowl, knowing you were about to get kicked out any second. You were slipping on your shoes and coats when the door opened, Sam exiting and Dean behind.

“Everything all good?” you asked.

“Mhm,” said Sam, heading past you and out the front door, Dean sighing as he left.

“Thanks for letting us join you for dinner,” you said.

“Thanks for making it. You didn’t have to do that,” said Dean.

“It was no problem,” you said, glancing at the door. “You really okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, Y/N. You guys better head home. It’s getting close to little dude’s bedtime,” said Dean.

“Give us a call if you need something,” you said.

“Sure. I’ll do that.”

 

Dean came back to work bright and early Monday morning. He was moving more at a regular speed again and Ethan understood he had to be careful with Dean for a few more weeks. Your railing was installed that day, nice and secure now. Dean seemed withdrawn though, the conversation not flowing as easily as normal between the two of you. You let it slide until that Friday night and Dean was slipping on his boots to head home.

“If there’s anything you want to talk to me about, Dean, you can,” you said, Dean picking up his jacket. “You seem different this week.”

“Just having a bad week,” said Dean quietly. “Nothing you did. It’s my fault.”

“I don’t really think it is,” you said.

“Ethan’s in bed. You don’t have to pretend to care, Y/N,” said Dean.

“Excuse me?” you shot back, Dean sighing.

“I’m sorry. I am. I’m just really tired,” said Dean.

“I know I’m your boss but I care about you too, Dean. Not just because Ethan likes you either,” you said. “Stick around for a minute so we can talk.”

“About what?” he asked.

“Whatever’s bothering you,” you said. Dean stared at you, debating it before he kicked off his boots and set his jacket down, following you down the hall to your family room. He sat down on the couch and you went to the kitchen, grabbing him a beer.

“Thanks,” he said when you gave it over, Dean tapping his fingers against the side as you sat down with your own. “I’m sorry.”

“God, I don’t think you know what that word is supposed to be used for you say it so much,” you said.

“I got in big fight with Sam last Friday after you guys left. He thinks I’m childish and that I think he can’t take care of himself,” said Dean. “He doesn’t understand I’m only trying to help him.”

“Okay, when Ethan breaks a rule, what do you do with him?” you asked.

“I sit him down, ask why he did it and then explain why the rule is there and how what he did breaks that rule and why it’s wrong,” said Dean.

“The first thing you do is ask for his perspective,” you said. “Did you get Sam’s perspective on this whole thing? Or even ask for it?”

“Sam’s not breaking rules though,” said Dean.

“Sam’s a grown man and I don’t know for sure what he’s thinking but it’s probably something along the lines of he thinks you still view him as a child that needs protecting,” you said.

“I’ll never apologize for protecting my baby brother,” said Dean.

“It’s okay that you want to protect him. I think what Sam has a problem with is he thinks you’re hurting yourself to help him and he’s an adult now. He doesn’t want you to do that for him anymore,” you said.

“Do you think I’m hurting myself?” asked Dean.

“I think you have a big heart and put other people before yourself,” you said.

“Exactly, Sam’s wrong,” said Dean.

“No, he isn’t. Neither of you are. You’re just…I think you had to act like a father to Sam and it’s hard for you to see that Sam doesn’t need that from you now. He just needs a big brother,” you said.

“You’re really wise for a chick that’s younger than me,” he said.

“I’m like a few months younger, dork,” you said, Dean smiling a little. “Oh? He smiles again? We missed those around here.”

“Well I’m still going to help him with tuition but I guess I don’t have to give him all the extra money. Maybe just most of it,” said Dean with a smirk.

“Hey, it’s a start,” you said, sipping on your drink, leaning back into the cushions. “Oh, that was a mistake.”

“Your couch is much comfier than mine,” he said, closing his as well. You were both quiet for a few long moments, your eyes eventually opening to see Dean slumped over, breathing slowly. You thought about waking him up but decided he’d probably lost a lot of sleep during the week over Sam and him crashing there wasn’t a big problem.

 

You woke up Saturday morning with a stretch and grabbed Ethan from his room, the both of you heading downstairs in your pajamas for cartoons and breakfast. Dean was still passed out on the couch where you left him, Ethan walking over and staring at him. You heard Dean jump when he woke up, Dean looking around.

“Ethan, you know that’s creepy, right?” said Dean, shaking his head.

“Try having it happen in the middle of the night,” you said, Ethan climbing up on the couch.

“Did you sleepover?” asked Ethan, Dean rubbing his eyes.

“I think so,” said Dean, looking back at you. Ethan grabbed the remote and turned on his show, Dean sitting up more, nodding his head. “You a batman guy or superman guy?”

“Batman, duh,” said Ethan.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you kid,” he said, ruffling Ethan’s hair. They talked about superheroes for a few minutes as you made up pancakes, delivering a few plates to them over the back of the couch. “I’m pretty sure it’s my job to make you food, not the other way around.”

“Just eat, Winchester,” you said, messing up both of their hair, bringing over your own plate after a minute, sitting on the other side of Ethan.

“Mommy,” said Ethan during a commercial. “Are you sure Dean’s not your boyfriend?”

“Ethan,” you said, his face dropping. “I told you the answer is no.”

“But in class-”

“I don’t care what your friend in daycare’s mom does with her boyfriend and her family. Dean is not my boyfriend, understand?” you said. Ethan nodded slowly, focusing back on the TV. “Hey. Just because Dean isn’t my boyfriend doesn’t mean he isn’t part of our family.”

You weren’t entirely sure why you said that, especially when Dean was literally sitting right on the other side of Ethan. He certainly wasn’t a stranger and he was as close as a friend but…

You stood up and grabbed the plates, ditching them in the kitchen before you jogged upstairs. Sure, Dean was a great employee but he was your employee still. He was great with Ethan and he was certainly the kind of male role model you’d always hoped for him to have. He was protective but sweet and he was a little bit flirty but that was his demeanor and-

“Y/N,” said Dean, knocking on your bedroom door. You pulled it open fast and he stood their fidgeting.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…I mean…what I meant to say…” you kept starting, cutting yourself as you watched his face. He stared at you, eyes drifting down to your lips. He was moving before you really saw it happening, going almost all the way and somehow your body was moving without you, meeting him the rest of the way. The kiss lasted only a second before you broke apart, Dean blinking a few times.

A million thoughts flashed through your mind but only one caught your attention.

What you thought were nerves over the whole nanny thing was so obviously clear now. You’d had a crush and it’d only been getting stronger over the past month.

“I…” said Dean, your hand resting on his arm. You pulled him into your bedroom and kicked the door shut, leaning up to get another kiss, Dean putting more confidence behind this one. Again he pulled away much too quickly and you felt your cheeks begin to burn.

“I’m sorry,” you said. Dean shook his head.

“Don’t be,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I did it first.”

“Um…” you said, shifting on your feet, staring at him. He put a hand on your shoulder that made you still, moving it up to cup your cheek, positive he could feel the heat in them.

“Whatever you want is okay with me,” he said.

“Kind of a cop out if you think about it,” you said.

“Well you are the one in charge,” he said.

“I’m not going to tell you how to feel, Dean,” you said.

“I think I made it pretty clear how I feel.”

“I think I did too.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know,” you said, closing your eyes. “It feels like an abuse of power or some crap.”

“How about I go back downstairs and clean up and you get dressed and I’ll be gone by the time you’re done. Monday I’ll come to work like normal and I can go back to just being the nanny,” he said.

“Why did you kiss me?” you asked.

“I know how crappy I felt last night and you made it better. I never feel better when someone tries,” he said. “Then you and Ethan brought over a care package for me when you so didn’t have to and you feel like a friend that cares. Then my heart about stopped when Ethan fell and they wouldn’t tell me a damn thing and I was mortified not because I thought I’d get in trouble but because I thought he was hurt with like a head problem or something. I really care about him and you. I guess I was never good at that part of the job.”

“But why-”

“Because I like you. It feels like we come from different worlds almost but then it feels like you know the right thing to say or do better than anyone I’ve ever met. You’re not this workaholic mom I thought you’d be when I started. You just want to spend more time with your son and be a good mom and finding a good person like that is so incredibly hard. I spend most of my week with you guys and it’s getting harder to stop those feelings from growing,” said Dean. “Why did you-”

“I like you. My son likes you. You have changed our lives from takeout and my son asking every night if mommy’s okay to quality time together and I just feel happier and you do stuff you don’t have to like check the locks at night and I was actually really glad you stayed over last night and-”

“Y/N,” said Dean with a smile. “Don’t freak out on me.”

“Sorry,” you said, putting your hand over his still on your face, Dean staring at you. “I like you.”

“I like you,” he said. “I feel like there’s a but in there though.”

“I pay you. You’re my employee. I’m not…it feels wrong to…I’m gonna feel shitty either way when you leave this room,” you said.

“What if we figured out a way to make it work?” he asked. “I could always stop being a nanny, go back to my old job. Sam made it clear he doesn’t want money from me anymore.”

“Yeah but that’s not fair to Ethan or you,” you said.

“No offense but I took this job for the extra money for Sam. I don’t need it,” said Dean. “You’ve seen my place. I don’t need much to get by.”

“I still need to hire a nanny for Ethan and we don’t even know if this is going to work,” you said.

“I’d like to try,” said Dean.

“Me too,” you said.

“Okay then. I have a solution that might work out for all of us,” said Dean.

“How so?” you asked.

“Well, my old job, I used to go in early and I’d get out at 3. I know Ethan’s daycare has pickups open until 3:15 and it’s right by the garage. I could super easily pick him up and hang out like we do now until you get home,” he said. “You don’t need a nanny and all that extra money can go towards his college fund or retirement. A lot of stuff doesn’t have to change and I wouldn’t be your employee anymore.”

“No,” you said, shaking your head.

“It could-”

“I said no,” you said. “We’re…we’re acting like a pair of stupid lovestruck teenagers. We are adults and-”

“You just said you wanted to try,” said Dean.

“I’m not having you change your whole freaking life again for a possible chance at a relationship,” you said. “It’s reckless and-”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “Kissing you was a mistake and I will not make it again.”

He flung open the bedroom door and was down the stairs and outside before you could even realize what you’d done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader isn’t sure how to repair her relationship with Dean but an unexpected visitor helps clear things up…

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said Dean at the end of work on Friday night. He hadn’t called you Y/N since Saturday morning nearly a week ago. He came to work like normal and still acted like Ethan’s best buddy but the second you were in the room, everything was formal. It made things easier in a way but a whole lot of awkward.

You wanted to sit him down and tell him he had been irrational to suggest switching jobs just for a chance at something more but you feared bringing up the conversation again would end with him quitting and then you’d be in an even worse position.

“Dean,” you said as he was zipping up his jacket, lifting his chin. “Dean, I-”

The doorbell rang and you both spun around. You didn’t have people over yet with how new you were in town and at that late of a time, you weren’t expecting anything good. You stepped past Dean and opened the door, immediately backing up until Dean was in front of you.

“Hey,” said Dylan, looking you up and down. “You look good.”

“You have no right to even be here. Leave,” you said, Dylan cocking his head.

“All I did was say you looked good. I’m in town for a few days, thought we could have some fun again,” he said.

“Stay the hell away from me,” you said, Dylan rolling his eyes and trying to step inside, Dean moving in front of you.

“I think she said for you to go,” said Dean.

“Who the fuck are you? Her new bang toy?” he scoffed.

“I’m the guy that’s going to kick your ass if you don’t get off her property in the next ten seconds. Leave. Now,” growled Dean. Dylan looked at him for a moment before he turned around and left, his car tearing out of there. Dean locked up as you took a seat on the stairs, wrapping your arms around yourself. “You okay?”

“What if you weren’t here?” you said. Dean titled his head and you closed your eyes. “He could have…”

“I’m gonna crash here tonight, alright?” said Dean. You nodded, Dean walking you upstairs to your room. You calmed down a little, Dean coming to your bedroom in his t shirt and a pair of boxers a few minutes later. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you said, Dean setting a glass of water down on your nightstand, standing for a moment before he took a seat on the bed. “I thought you hated me.”

“I hated how clearly you were terrified of that guy. You were hiding behind me, Y/N,” he said. “How bad a guy is he?”

“I didn’t know he was bad when I met him. That’s Ethan’s father, I suppose. He seemed nice and we went out on a date but I could see we weren’t really compatible. He knew it too and said why not just have a quick hookup which is something I’d never really done after a first date or in this case the only date. I said sure,” you said.

“Sounds like he’s probably a douche but there’s more to it than that, isn’t there,” said Dean.

“I tell you, you can’t tell anyone,” you said. “Ever. Especially Ethan.”

“Okay,” said Dean. “I promise.”

“We hooked up, did our thing and I thought that was the end of it. But he got…obsessive. Just weirdo creepy. He never did anything but it made me uncomfortable. I got a restraining order and the second he knew I was pregnant, he lost all interest. He didn’t like the fact I had a baby, even if it was his. He left us alone. But now he’s here and I don’t know  _why_. He can’t get custody, he waived away all rights and he didn’t even want Ethan. I just don’t know why he’s back and it’s scaring the shit out of me,” you said, pulling your knees to your chest.

“Okay,” said Dean, smiling as he stood up. You tilted your head at him as he left the room, returning with a sleeping Ethan in his arms and one of his blankets wrapped around him. Dean tucked him in on the other side of the bed, you taking the cue to get under the covers. He smiled as you relaxed a little with Ethan in the room. “I’m gonna be in the guest room. If you get scared, just come get me.”

“I already told you I’m scared,” you said quietly. Dean hummed and stole one of your pillows and the blanket from the end of the bed, sitting down in the oversized chair you had in there for reading, kicking his legs up on the ottoman.

“This okay?” he asked quietly. You nodded and slid down into the bed, Dean humming as he arranged himself. After a few minutes you sat up and got out of bed, walking over to Dean. “Hm?”

“In case it’s not obviously clear, I’m a chicken shit and I’m scared and I thought it over and if you want to be the nanny and try being my boyfriend at the same time that’s okay with me because you’re really good at the boyfriend stuff cause like I said, I’m  _really_  freaking out and the only reason I’m keeping this together is because you’re here right now and I know we’ll be safe tonight,” you said.

“Okay,” said Dean softly. “We can talk some more in the morning. For now try to get some rest for me.”

“Alright. Goodnight,” you said quietly.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

Ethan was a bit confused when he woke up in your bed the next day but he brushed it off and went about his morning like normal. Dean waited until you were done with breakfast and Ethan was in his room playing to bring everything up.

“So we gonna talk about last night?” asked Dean.

“What do you want to talk about?” you asked, Dean cocking his head as you started to tidy up a few things in the kitchen.

“Y/N,” he said. You tossed aside the dish rag and hopped up on the counter, Dean stepping in front of you. “Last night you said some stuff.”

“I know,” you said, staring at your lap.

“I don’t want to play games or go back and forth on this. Now that you aren’t scared to death, tell me what you want,” said Dean. You took a deep breath, Dean’s shoulders tensing up.

“I meant what I said if it’s okay with you. I don’t want you to stop being Ethan’s nanny or for you to have to go out and get another job. I want you to stay,” you said.

“Okay. I was talking more about the us dating thing since you seemed to have a problem with it before,” said Dean.

“I may have freaked out before. I tend to do that in high stress situations as a warning,” you said.

“You tend to avoid the question too,” he said with a smile.

“I was afraid you felt like…” you started, Dean shaking his head.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell you what I’m feeling and you do the same so no one gets wrapped up in their own head,” he said.

“Alright,” you said. Dean nodded, resting his hands on your legs, taking hold of your hands gently.

“I was bad at keeping my feelings out of this from the start so it’s never been an issue to me,” said Dean.

“I do have a condition,” you said.

“Alright,” he said.

“For now, the second I get home from work, no more nanny mode. You do things only if you want,” you said.

“I can do that,” he said.

“No nanny on the weekend either,” you said.

“I can do that too,” said Dean. “Any other requests?”

“Accept my apology for last Saturday morning?” you asked.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. We both got a bit caught up in the moment,” he said.

“And now?” you asked.

“Now I realize you must have a massive crush on me,” he said. You rolled your eyes, Dean chuckling and leaning in close. “Or maybe just a little one.”

“I don’t know what to call it. It’s just nice with you here,” you said.

“Because I take care of Ethan?” he asked.

“No. Not that. I mean how good you are with him is a part of it but…you’re a good guy and we like spending time with you,” you said.

“Maybe tonight would you want to go out on a date?” he asked. “My treat.”

“Okay,” you said. “I’ll have to find a sitter for Ethan but-“

“Little dude’s invited too,” said Dean.

“You really want a four year old to come on our date?” you asked.

“I like the kid,” he said with a smile. “Plus I know he loves me now but he might change his mind once he knows I’m dating his mommy. I got a feeling he’s a very protective little boy.”

“Since when?” you laughed.

“Oh, we talk. About manly man things,” he said.

“Oh? Do tell about these manly conversations my nanny is having with a four year old,” you teased.

“Oh, you know, important things. Hold doors open for people, say please and thank you, don’t get mad when you don’t get your way. No means no. Driver picks the music,” said Dean. “You know, tough guy stuff.”

“He’s gonna be a regular old bad boy if you keep that up,” you said, Dean chuckling. “You really teach him stuff like that?”

“Is that okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s okay. I think we ought to go explain this new…situation to him,” you said. “He’s never seen me with someone before.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” said Dean, glancing behind you. You looked over your shoulder, Ethan hanging back in the front hall area, eyes flickering between you both. Dean moved away from you and went over to pick him up, carrying him and sitting him down across from you. Dean leaned back against the counter next to him, giving him a smile. “Ethan, your mom and I have something to tell you.”

“…Is Dean your boyfriend now?” he asked.

“As of this morning,” you said.

“I told you so!” said Ethan.

“Hey, be cool little dude. Stuff like this is complicated,” said Dean.

“Complicated?” he asked.

“We’ll talk again in ten years when your own little life starts to get complicated,” said Dean with a smirk.

“Ethan, honey,” you said, glancing at Dean. “Do you have any questions for us?”

“No,” he said swinging his legs against the cabinets. “Can I have some juice?”

“You know where it is,” said Dean, Ethan hopping to the ground before Dean could stop him, Ethan landing on his feet thankfully before he went to the fridge and pulled open the drawer with his snacks.

“So Ethan, Dean’s taking us on a date tonight,” you said, the little boy walking past Dean. “Are you excited?”

“What’s a date?” he asked.

“It’s gonna be a lot of fun. I promise.”

 

“As far as first dates go, this is probably the best I’ve ever been on,” you said. Dean chuckled as he carried a sleeping Ethan back to the car.

“Only probably?” teased Dean. “I think I’ll have to try harder next time.”

“Oh, it was nothing you did,” you said. “As much as I love the fact you wanted Ethan to be included-“

“Next time no, kiddo. Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that,” said Dean.

“It was very sweet of you,” you said.

“It’s important to me that both of you know I’m not here just for you,” said Dean, pausing outside of his car.

“It’s important to us too but trust me when I say we know it, Dean,” you said, Dean smiling as you opened up the backdoor. He got Ethan put away in his carseat and softly shut the door behind him. “Do you want to head home?”

“I’d rather kiss you instead,” said Dean. You giggled and tilted your head, his lips meeting yours briefly. “You taste like strawberries.”

“It’s my chapstick. Sorry,” you said.

“I like strawberries,” he said, smirking at you. You put a hand on his cheek and pulled him in close, giving him another taste. “I definitely like strawberries.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” you teased, walking around to the other side of the car.

“You’re a little tease, anyone ever tell you that?” he laughed.

“You want more, you gotta earn it, Winchester.”

 

You were busy doing a load of laundry on Sunday when the doorbell rang. You pulled out your phone and checked your app, the camera on the new one Dean had installed the day before showing a clear picture of him.

“Hi,” you said, Dean smiling when you answered. You tilted your head. “You do know you have a key right?”

“I’m here strictly on boyfriend business. I don’t think I earned that quite yet,” he said, stepping inside, pulling a box of candy and movie out from behind his back. “Got time to be lazy today?”

“As soon as I’m done with this laundry,” you said, closing up behind him. “Five minutes.”

“Sure thing. Where’s little dude?” he asked.

“In a timeout,” you said.

“Uh oh,” said Dean. “Which rule did he break?”

“I told him big boys help mommy with chores and he refused to make his bed and had a bit of a tantrum so I put him in timeout,” you said, the timer on your phone going off. “Time to let him off the hook.”

“I’ll get the basket for you,” said Dean, taking it from your arms as you both went upstairs. You knocked on Ethan’s door and pushed it open, poking your head inside to find it empty.

“Ethan!” you shouted. “Where did you go? I told you to stay in that chair.”

Dean set the basket down in your room and headed down the hall to the guest room, pushing open the door and waving you to follow. You weren’t sure what he was up to but Dean went straight over to the bed and knelt down.

“Buddy, it’s Dean. Come out,” said Dean. You waited and saw a little hand poke out from under the bed, Dean mouthing that’s where he liked to hide in hide and go seek. “Ethan, all the way.”

You watched him crawl out and climb into Dean’s lap, practically clutching at him.

“Ethan,” said Dean, wrapping his arms around him, looking at you. “I thought you said it was just a tantrum.”

“Ethan, baby,” you said, kneeling next to them, Ethan refusing to let go of Dean. “Honey, why’d you leave timeout?”

“I got scared,” said Ethan.

“What of?” asked Dean. Ethan burrowed himself into Dean’s neck, Dean shushing him for a moment. “Nothing’s going to get you, Ethan. Tell us what you were scared of.”

“The man,” he said. You lifted your head, Dean staring at the doorway. “He was in my closet.”

“Oh, Ethan,” said Dean with a smile, quickly handing him to you. “There’s no one in your closet. I’m gonna go check right now and prove it.”

Dean was out of the room like that, back a moment later with a forced smile.

“There’s no one there,” said Dean, holding out a hand. “I got a great idea. Let’s go get some ice cream at the store near the park. I’m sure that’ll make you feel better.”

“Dean,” you whispered as you walked past.

“His window latch is open and there’s mud in the room and there is never mud in there,” he whispered back, keeping that smile on his face. “Okay guys? Let’s get outside, right now.”

 

“Hey Donna,” said Dean, leaning against his car door, Ethan still eating his ice cream cone as he kicked around his soccer ball in the yard. “Y/N, this is Donna. She’s a sheriff around here.”

“Looks like something spooked the little guy, huh?” she said.

“I have a home security system and it is always armed. How-”

“Calm down, momma. The system is still armed and the security company had no breaks in the perimeter of the house apart from a front door opening when Dean arrived. The ‘mud’ turned out to be a piece of chocolate, likely leftover halloween candy if the wrapper in the wastebasket was any indication,” said Donna.

“But the latch-”

“The latch isn’t broken. It just wasn’t done. When’s the last time the second story window was opened?” she asked.

“Probably when I cleaned them last week,” grumbled Dean, putting his hand on his head. “Ethan was scared and he’s not the kind of kid that lies about that stuff, Donna.”

“It’s alright, we’d always rather you call, especially when kids are involved. But can either one of you absolutely say that he didn’t fall asleep and have a nightmare? Or he wasn’t fibbing?” she asked.

“He was in time out for four minutes so I seriously doubt he slept and he was terrified when we found him. He said there was a man in our house and I believe him,” you said.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong but the evidence doesn’t prove it,” said Donna.

“Dean said he told you about Dylan,” you said. Donna nodded, holding up a hand when you opened your mouth.

“He is staying at the Holiday Inn downtown. He seems to be on a work trip as far as my guys can tell,” she said. You scrunched up your face, Donna looking at Dean. “I had him tailed like Dean-”

“That’s not…what I…is that a bluejay over there? I’m gonna look at that and be away from this conversation,” he hummed, quickly walking away and over to Ethan.

“He asked you to tail Dylan?” you asked.

“Dean’s been my best buddy since freshman year. You can take the girl out of the Dakotas, can’t take the Dakotas out of the girl,” she said with a laugh. “He calls me up and says someone’s bothering his girlfriend, I make sure all our ducks are in a row.”

“Wait, so if someone’s been watching Dylan…then you must know it couldn’t have been him,” you said, sighing as you looked at Ethan. “What is going on with that kid? He’s never lied about something like this before.”

“You said he was scared?” asked Donna.

“Yeah. He wouldn’t let go of Dean,” you said.

“This is getting outside of my police duties and more speaking as an Aunt but has Ethan ever been around Dean when he’s in trouble?” she asked.

“Of course…actually, no. Not full on tantrum at least. He’s always so well behaved for Dean and he’s good in general,” you said. “It’s rare I need to give him a timeout or scold him like that.”

“Maybe what Ethan was scared of wasn’t a man in his closet but of Dean seeing him in trouble. Like you said, the kid was only in timeout four minutes and he likely heard Dean in the house,” she said.

“But why would he react like that?” you asked. “I mean, he…shit. I’m so sorry for bothering you with this.”

“It’s alright. Maybe you and Dean should talk to Ethan and we’ll keep an eye on Dylan until he leaves town,” she said.

“Thank you,” you said. You waited a moment for Donna to leave before you headed back inside with the boys. You sat Ethan down in his room, taking Dean outside for minute before he went back in. Leaning against the doorframe you watched Dean take a seat on the bed.

“Ethan,” said Dean. “We need to talk about what happened today, buddy.”

“Getting ice cream?” he asked.

“No, not ice cream. You lied to me and your mom today and because of that, you scared us and we had to call the police. You know they have important jobs and we shouldn’t call them unless we need them,” said Dean. “I know you are a very smart boy and know lying is wrong.”

Ethan didn’t say anything, simply kept his head down.

“I also know you were scared. Can you tell me why you were actually afraid?” asked Dean. Ethan kept his head down, Dean shrugging next to him. “You remember what I told you about being a man and that it’s okay to be scared? No matter what it is, you can always tell your mom or me.”

“He’s right, Ethan,” you said gently. “Just tell us what happened.”

“There was a man-”

“Ethan,” said Dean. “Where exactly were you when you saw this man?”

“In timeout,” said Ethan. You nodded to the little chair in the corner you’d put Ethan in before. Dean walked over to it and squatted down in front of it, spinning around.

“Oh,” said Dean, staring at the closet. “Y/N, come here a second.”

You walked over, Dean waving you to squat down next to him. You stared at the closet but didn’t see anything until Dean moved over and tugged you into his position.

“Oh,” you said. The way the light was going in there and how a jacket, hat and pair of shoes were situated…at quick glance it did honestly look like a shadowy figure standing just inside the door. “Ethan, baby, come here.”

He hopped off the bed and into your arms, wide eyed when he spun around and started to point.

“Is this who you saw?” asked Dean, standing and walking to the closet.

“Uh huh,” said Ethan quietly.

“Hm,” said Dean, stepping over to the closet and pushing the door all the way open. “Still there?”

“Yeah,” he said. Dean flipped on the closet light, sticking his head inside and moving the hat, putting the shoes up on the shelf. He flipped the light off and moved aside. “Where…”

“Your eyes were playing a trick on you, Ethan,” you said, resting your chin on his head. “Like when we played with the flashlights and made shadow animals at the old house.”

“Oh,” said Ethan. “I’m sorry for leaving timeout.”

“It’s okay honey,” you said, kissing the top of his head, closing your eyes. “I’m sorry I thought you were making up a story. You only make up nice stories though, huh?”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked.

“No. But if you ever get scared like that again, you come get me or Dean, alright?” you asked. He nodded, Dean giving him a smile.

“I think you should be a big boy and finish your timeout for your mom though. I heard you weren’t being very nice this morning,” said Dean.

“No, I wasn’t,” he said.

“Go sit in your chair bud. We’ll be right back when you’re all done,” said Dean. You stood and followed him out into the hall, nodding your head. “Too much?”

“No. You’re really freaking good at that discipline thing,” you said.

“I didn’t want him thinking he could act scared to get out of getting in trouble in the future,” he said. “At least he’s not scared of me being mad or anything.”

“How’d you think to sit down where he was?” you asked.

“It’s like you said, he’s not a kid that lies so in his head I figured somehow he had to have seen a man. Kids think closets are scary…Sam did the same thing when we were little,” he said.

“Want to go tell him he’s served his time?” you said with a smile.

“Ethan! You’re free to go, little dude,” said Dean. Ethan poked his head out his door a few seconds later, looking up at Dean. “Next time mommy asks for some help with chores, you gonna help her?”

“Uh huh,” he said.

“That’s my little man,” said Dean, ruffling his hair.

“Can we play?” he asked, reaching up and taking Dean’s hand.

“Of course buddy,” said Dean, giving him a smile. “But I gotta talk to your mom first.”

“Boyfriend stuff?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” said Dean, holding up two fingers. “I’ll be right there. Why don’t you get out your toys for us while you’re waiting?”

Ethan skipped back into his room happily, Dean smiling as he glanced back at you.

“I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about something,” he said.

“It’s a total abuse of your friendship with Donna to ask her to ask police officers to watch Dylan you realize,” you said.

“Donna was okay with it, especially considering he has a record for a few things. I just want you guys to feel more at ease until he goes back where he came from,” said Dean. He looked down, shifting on his feet. “Did I cross a line?”

“No. I don’t understand I suppose,” you said.

“Understand what, sweetheart?” he said.

“Why do you care about us?” you asked.

“Do I…care too much? Am I going too fast? I-”

“I didn’t say it was too much. I just want to know why you care,” you said.

“I don’t know. I like you. You were so scared last night and there was this pit in my stomach and I didn’t want you to be afraid was all,” he said.

“What’s so special about me though? You, you I can easily understand why I care about you but I guess I don’t see why you actually would want to go through the trouble of putting up with me and this situation,” you said.

“You can’t be serious,” said Dean. “What’s so special about you? How about the fact I don’t think I’ve smiled this much in my life ever. You’ve seen my place. Does that look like a happy guy lives there? No. But now I feel like I am one and it’s all because of you and the little guy.”

“We didn’t do anything,” you said.

“Well what did I do that’s so special because I haven’t done anything,” said Dean.

“Alright, I see your point,” you said, kicking at the floor. “It’s okay for there not to be an exact reason to care.”

“Sounds like your past relationships went about as well as mine,” said Dean.

“What gave it away?” you said lightly, leaning against the wall. “Sorry. I-“

“Why do you apologize so much for stuff you don’t have to?” he asked. “I’m not here against my will, Y/N. Or for any one specific reason other than I like you.”

“Maybe I’m still learning how to be happier too,” you said with a smile.

“That makes two of us,” he said. You hummed, Ethan walking out of his room. “Alright. What you got for us buddy?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns a bit more about Dean’s past and the pair make a decision about Dean being Ethan’s nanny…

“Dinner was great,” said Dean. “I didn’t realize you could cook.”

“I know how to make a few things,” you said, packing away the leftovers. You cleaned up with help from both of the boys, Ethan off to play when you’d finished up. “So…want to watch that movie now?”

“Sure,” he said, heading for the family room. You grabbed the movie from where he’d left it earlier in the day, popping it in the DVD player when you heard footsteps behind you. “Yes?”

“You play video games?” he asked. You looked to the right at the console your parents had gotten for Ethan for his birthday even if you’d told them he was too little just yet.

“I used to when I was younger. I don’t think I’ve picked up a controller in forever,” you said.

“Want to play a few rounds?” he asked. “More fun than the movie probably.”

“You know what? I think we should. Winner can pick what we do on our next date,” you said.

“Oh, someone’s confident,” he teased. “Let’s see what you got, Y/L/N.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” you said hours later, curled up on one end of the couch, your legs tossed over Dean’s lap who was at the other, facing your direction. He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “You listen to more than  _just_ classic rock.”

“Nope,” he said.

“I bet you’re like a secret Swiftie,” you said.

“No way, sweetheart. Not judging your taste in music or anything but I’m completely judging your taste in music,” he said, wearing a big smirk.

“Nah, you’re a secret T. Swift fan. Trust me,” you said.

“Alright, favorite Seger song. Go,” he said.

“Turn The Page, obviously,” you said.

“Really? Figured you for a Night Moves, kind of girl,” said Dean.

“Too bad you didn’t win our bet. Could have had a date out in that car,” you teased.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “That would be fun. I’ll get one eventually.”

“So what makes you think I’d be a Night Moves girl?” you asked.

“It’s a happy song. Turn The Page is a bit more depressing,” he said. “It’s more about being alone despite giving it all you’ve got even though that’s what people expect of you.”

“Oh, yes, the exact opposite of my bubbly sunshine personality,” you said, Dean chuckling. “You like music a lot huh. I noticed all the tapes at your apartment.”

“Dad liked music. It was something we could both enjoy together,” said Dean.

“You were just a kid when he died,” you said.

“I was 17,” he said. “I was a kid when my mom died.”

“You were Ethan’s age,” you said.

“Yeah. House fire. I carried Sammy out,” said Dean. “Dad couldn’t get to mom. He changed after that.”

“Changed?” you asked.

“The house fire was arson. They never found the guy. Dad got real paranoid after that, was convinced it had to be one of his old cases. He was a cop up until that point,” said Dean. “He told me I had to take care of Sammy while he tried to track this guy down. It’s why we moved so much. He didn’t want something to happen to us so he trained us up to protect ourselves.”

“Did he ever talk to someone?” you asked.

“No. I understand why he did what he did and that he thought he was protecting us. It just would have been nice to have him just be a dad sometimes or to be a kid a little longer,” said Dean. “I was Ethan’s age and the worst thing I want for him to be afraid of is the shadow in his closet, not the crap my dad told me.”

“You’ve been in training to be a nanny your whole life and didn’t even know it,” you said.

“Must be why I’m so awesome,” he joked.

“Well I don’t agree with how your dad raised you but he did something right,” you said.

“What’s that?” asked Dean.

“Helped make you into this good man, even if it was just a little bit,” you said.

“Thanks,” said Dean. His phone rang and you spun around to grab it from the end table.

“It says Benny,” you said, holding it out to him.

“Shit, I completely forgot to tell them I wasn’t coming tonight. The guys probably think I’m in a ditch somewhere,” said Dean. He took the phone from you and answered, giving your toes a squeeze. “Hey Benny. Sorry. Forgot to call and say I couldn’t make it tonight…I’m on a date…with my girlfriend, jackass.”

“Give it to me,” you said. Dean tossed it over and you held it up to your ear. “Hi Benny.”

“Deano’s really on a date? With a living breathing woman?” asked Benny.

“Oh yeah,” you said. “He’s a real cutie pie.”

“I bet he is,” said Benny. You heard it get louder in the background as Benny put it on speaker. “Cas, this is Dean’s new girlfriend. Apparently he’s a cutie pie.”

“Oh yeah. He’s the cutest little thing there ever was,” said Cas.

“I know! He’s so adorable,” you teased, Dean currently pulling you closer to get his phone back. “Such a cute boy, aren’t you Dean?”

“I like her,” said Cas, Benny chuckling.

“Well cher, give the hopeless romantic our best and maybe we’ll get to meet you in person if he keeps this up,” said Benny.

“Maybe you already have met me,” you said with a smile, rolling onto the floor and out of Dean’s grasp. “Dean, babe. Your friends say you’re a hopeless romantic? Is that true?”

“That’s it,” said Dean with a laugh. He wrapped an arm under your waist and hoisted you up with one arm, stealing the phone away before you could respond. “You boys giving away my secrets?…sorry, I got some payback to deliver…later guys.”

“They seem sweet,” you said, trying to work your way out of his grasp, Dean chuckling before he moved his arm up across your chest, pulling your back flush with his body. “You look super cute today?”

“Oh, I heard all about how cute I am,” he teased. He scooped you up quickly and hopped onto the couch with you, starting to tickle you until you felt like you couldn’t breathe. “Ticklish. I will be certain to remember that.”

“What about you?” you asked, Dean shifting you around to lay back in his lap comfortably. “Are you susceptible to the tickle monster?”

“I think the last time someone tried to tickle me was Sammy when he was a kid,” laughed Dean.

“It’s been far too long then. Watch your back, Winchester,” you said. Dean hummed and rested his chin on your shoulder, his scruff nuzzling your cheek. “Getting tired?”

“A little,” he said. “I should probably head home. We both got work early.”

“Back into nanny mode,” you said.

“There’s really not a difference with how I act around Ethan,” said Dean.

“And me?” you asked.

“Well, I might steal a kiss from my boss in the morning but I still have my normal stuff I do around here to keep me busy. When you get home I will go full boyfriend mode,” he said. “I know you still feel funny about being my boss. I might feel a bit funny about it too actually.”

“Do you want to stop?” you asked.

“No. Ethan needs a nanny with you at work with your hours you have, at least until he’s in school next year. I see the gears grinding in your head though,” he said. “Which is why I did some thinking during playtime with Ethan today. I’d like to formally stop being the nanny.”

“Okay,” you said. “I can find someone-”

“Let me finish, sweetheart. I got a plan that I think will work for all of us,” said Dean. “Tomorrow, I’m going to go get my old job back but over at the garage Benny works at. They just had a guy quit last Tuesday. It’s a better place than I was at, better pay, all that. Hours are a lot more flexible. It’s just around the corner from Ethan’s daycare too, even closer than my old garage. If you drop Ethan off in the morning while I’m at work, I can pick him up when I get out and bring him here and hang out until you get home. That’s me acting as your boyfriend and friend and someone who cares about Ethan, not a nanny anymore.”

“You’re changing your whole life for-”

“My life is already changing,” said Dean. “In a good way. I always enjoyed the hanging out with Ethan part more than the sitting in this house by myself all day. I can only dust so many times you know.”

“You did this for Sam,” you said.

“And Sam’s a man. I know he’ll get a good job when he graduates and Jess is already working full time as a nurse and he doesn’t need me to do everything for him anymore. I mean, he might get a nice little Christmas present for his books but he wants me to start taking better care of myself. I think this plan will make everyone in my life happy, including me,” he said. “Right?”

“Yeah,” you said, tilting your head to give him a kiss. “Sounds like a pretty good plan to me.”

“Good,” said Dean, running his thumb over the back of your hand.

“Weren’t we supposed to be going to bed?” you said, nuzzling into him.

“Yeah,” he said. “This is nicer though.”

You forced yourself to sit up, spinning around so you could face him. You grabbed his hands and pulled him up, Dean groaning before you leaned and to kiss him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after work,” you said.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

 

“Boys, I’m home,” you said when you stepped in the front door the next day. Dean’s boots were sitting there along with his coat, Ethan’s stuff right there with it. “Dean! Ethan! I’m home!”

“In the basement!” called back Dean. You kicked off your flats and hung up your coat on the hook, throwing your hair up in a messy bun and untucking your shirt by the time you got to the door. You weren’t a fan of the basement. It was unfinished and had plenty of storage space and opportunities to be renovated but it creeped you out. You had only been down there during the move to put away a few things and that was plenty of time in your opinion.

You sighed as you opened the door, stepping down the flight of wooden stairs to the cement floor below. It was cold on your feet and you rounded the corner, surprised to see it lit up down there.

“Hey,” you said, still not seeing them. You walked around the stairs to the other side of the basement and past a few shelves that’d come with the house. Turning the corner you saw a pair of kiddie soccer nets set up against each wall, Ethan running around on an old rug you decided not to use with his ball. He kicked it past Dean, Dean throwing up his hands.

“I keep telling you kid, you’re just too good for me,” said Dean, smiling when he spotted you. “Mommy’s home.”

“Hi mommy,” said Ethan, giving you a hug before he went back to playing.

“What’s all this?” you asked.

“I hope it’s alright. He can’t do much damage to a cinder block wall I figured,” said Dean.

“No, that’s fine. I’m just a little surprised is all,” you said.

“Well Ethan wanted to play soccer like we normally do after his snack but it’s end of November and starting to get pretty chilly outside so I figured this way we can stay nice and warm,” said Dean.

“Good idea,” you said, walking over and squeezing Ethan’s nose.

“Mommy,” giggles Ethan.

“Nice and warm,” you said, passing him his ball. “It looks brighter down here.”

“Well half the light sockets didn’t have bulbs for starters,” said Dean. “Ethan mentioned a certain someone is afraid of the basement.”

“Not as afraid as you,” you said, ruffling Ethan’s head.

“Well it’s all bright down here now for the two scaredy cats,” teased Dean.

“We thank you very much,” you said, kissing his cheek. “How was it working back at a garage again?”

“Good. I really enjoy it. Benny wouldn’t stop asking who my girlfriend is,” said Dean, throwing his arms around your waist. “Just had to tease him, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” you said. Dean smiled and bumped your nose with his.

“Boop,” he said.

“Like I said, you are the most adorable boy in the world,” you said.

“I thought I was,” said Ethan, suddenly standing right next to you.

“You’re both adorable,” you said, bending down to pick him up. “You remember what I said if you ever have questions about Dean and I dating?”

“He actually asked a few this afternoon,” said Dean.

“That’s good,” you said, happy he felt comfortable enough to talk to Dean about that.

“He wanted to know about love,” said Dean.

“Oh. Well that is something very important,” you said. “What are you thinking about, little dude?”

“I asked if you love Dean more than me,” he said.

“Oh. What did Dean tell you?” you asked.

“He said we were gonna have one of our man talks,” said Ethan. “He said that love is infinity.”

“Infinite,” said Dean with a smile.

“It’s infi thingy and you can love more than one person uncon something,” he said.

“Unconditionally,” said Dean.

“Yeah, that and it means that no matter what, you can love somebody like the way you and me love each other. Then he said that other kinds of love can turn into it if people really really love each other and maybe someday that’ll happen with all of us but it doesn’t take away the other love. Right?” asked Ethan.

“Yup, that’s right,” said Dean, taking him from you and resting him in his hip. “One of the best parts about love is you can always have more.”

“He’s right, Ethan. I do like Dean very much but he won’t ever affect how I feel about you,” you said.

“That’s what Dean said. I get all of it now,” said Ethan.

“All of it huh. Remind me you said that when you get your first crush,” you said.

“What’s a crush?” he asked.

“I think it’s time for another man talk,” you teased. “I’m going to go change and pop something in the oven, boys.”

“I thought Dean made dinner,” said Ethan.

“When I was the nanny it was part of my job but now that I’m not, your mom and me take turns,” said Dean. “Remember I’m not your nanny anymore?”

“Did I do something bad?” asked Ethan. The smile that’d been on your face wiped clean off, Dean frowning at Ethan.

“Not at all, kiddo,” said Dean. “I’m still going to hang out with you everyday. Your mom and me are just going to be doing things more as a team now.”

“I don’t get it,” said Ethan.

“Don’t worry about it, Ethan,” you said, patting his head. “I’ll let you guys finish your soccer game.”

 

Twenty minutes later you were in front of the stove in sweats and a baggy hoodie, Dean snorting when he followed Ethan up to the kitchen.

“Oh thank god you’re normal,” he said with a laugh.

“Um?” you asked.

“You always wore work clothes when I was here. I didn’t realize you even owned sweatpants,” he teased.

“I didn’t want to seem like a bum,” you said, feeling a bit of heat in your cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, sweetheart,” he said. “You look really cute and comfy in them. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“Can I be honest?” you asked.

“I’d prefer it that way,” he said, hopping on top of the counter, watching you work over a pot.

“So I actually like love sweatpants and leggings. Like the second I’m home from work, makeup is cleaned off and I wear sweats and old tees and I sort of hate that I haven’t been able to do that the past month,” you said.

“I never want you to dress or look a certain way for me,” said Dean, brushing his thumb over your cheekbone. “Your makeup makes you look nice but to be honest myself, I like a more natural look.”

“I try to go for that normally, you know, neutral colors, more skin tones,” you said.

“I mean natural as in this pretty face is just all you,” he said with a smile, rubbing his finger over your jaw. “Girls don’t need makeup to be pretty. You definitely don’t.”

“That’s…” you said, Dean’s finger tracing gently over the flush you felt in your cheeks.

“This is the real you. My sweatpants, makeup less, that smells like it’s burning, sweetheart,” he said. You went wide eyed but sniffed the air, Dean chuckling. You whacked his leg and he held up his hands, putting on puppy dog eyes.

“Dork,” you said, rubbing his leg with your free hand. “Sorry. I know you’re not that kind of guy. I just…the last real boyfriend I had told me to be more like a girl,” you said. “Wear nice stuff and do my hair up and-“

“And that guy was a dick,” said Dean.

“What’s a dick?” asked Ethan, Dean turning his head to his right, Ethan getting some juice from his drawer.

“Uh,” said Dean, looking at you.

“You can explain this one, babe,” you said with an evil smile.

“Oh boy,” said Dean, rubbing his hand against his head. “First of all it’s a bad word and I shouldn’t have said it. Second, just don’t say it.”

“But what-“

“It’s a grownup word, Ethan. Can you run upstairs and grab my fuzzy socks from my room? My feet are cold,” you said.

“You got it,” he said, skipping off as you started to laugh.

“Just say it’s a grown up word and get him onto something else next time it happens. I made the mistake of laughing when he said shit when he was two. I swear it was his favorite word for a week,” you said.

“I’ll be sure to be more mindful,” he said.

“You thought we were alone. You’ll get the hang of it,” you said. “Would you mind getting the bowls out? I want to hear all about your first day.”

“It wasn’t anything special,” said Dean, sliding off the counter, reaching into the cabinet and pulling three bowls down.

“I know nothing about cars or garages so it’ll be special to me. Plus Ethan loves that stuff,” you said. “Entertain us with what you do when you’re no longer busy being the best nanny ever. Please?”

“Fine but only because you asked so nice.”

 

“Wait,” you said, long after you’d put Ethan to bed, long after both you and Dean should have been in bed yourselves. “How do you go from a thud thud sound to a cat being curled up under the engine?”

“The thud was just bad tires, bald patch in a few spots. The meowing coming from a parked car, that one was pretty easy to figure out too,” he said, smirking at you. “It’s getting colder out. Small animals hide in there for warmth sometimes.”

“Sounds like you had an exciting day,” you said. “Little ole’ animal saver.”

“Just doing my job,” he said, kissing your cheek when you shut your eyes. “How was your day? We spent the whole night talking about me.”

“I like talking about things you like,” you said, fluttering them open with a smile. “My day was fine.”

“You know this is going to sound bad but I don’t really know what you do for a living besides work in an office building,” he said.

“S’okay,” you said, sitting up with a stretch. “I’m at an advertising firm. We do a whole bunch of stuff for clients. Some are small local businesses and others are well known brand names.”

“That sounds cool,” said Dean.

“It is and it isn’t. I used to be in charge of production and approval at my old job,” you said.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“So you know how when we were kids laundry detergent came from a bottle but now you can get it in those pod things?” you said.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “Kids were accidentally eating them at first, right?”

“Yeah. My team had to work with one of those companies to help show they were safe to have in the house with kids. As safe as regular detergent at least,” you said.

“I think I remember that commercial, with the kid trying to get into the package but he couldn’t,” said Dean.

“That was our team. We had to come up with the idea that said ‘hey the company didn’t realize when they were making what they thought was a helpful product, it might actually be dangerous but we fixed the packaging so it’s not dangerous anymore.’ It’s like owning up to a mistake but they weren’t saying they made a mistake. It was a lot of meetings back and forth and getting yelled at and it wasn’t fun,” you said.

“What’s your job now?” asked Dean.

“Now I help businesses that are growing but aren’t sure how to market themselves,” you said. “I get to be more behind the scenes. Other people do the face to face stuff, customer interaction. I crunch the numbers, come up with the details to get them to pick us over someone else. It’s still hard but way less stressful now.”

“Do you enjoy it?” he asked.

“I’m good at it,” you said.

“Yeah, but do you enjoy it?” he asked.

“I don’t love it but it puts food on the table. I don’t have to worry about certain things and I know Ethan doesn’t have to either,” you said. “I mean you grew up with one parent, you probably understand his perspective better than I ever will.”

“In some ways, maybe. But Ethan’s going to turn out a whole lot better than I ever did,” said Dean with a smile.

“You turned out pretty good to me,” you said.

“I have issues, Y/N,” he said.

“So?” you asked.

“I mean, I got  _issues_. How I view myself, how I think others view me, my worth. I could keep going,” he said.

“Do you know how I view you?” you asked. Dean paused but shook his head. “I see a very kind and sweet man that protects the people in his life. I see someone with manners, who is friendly and funny but strong. I see someone that makes me smile when I’m going to bed at night and makes me feel better about myself without even trying. I see you and I get this burst of happiness in my chest and I love it. I see someone that puts others above himself but I also see someone who is slowly learning that he is worth so much and deserves to be happy.”

“Can I ask something personal?” he asked.

“Of course,” you said.

“Did you like me because I got along with Ethan?” he asked.

“A part of me was attracted to you the moment we met. You are very handsome after all,” you said, reaching out to tickle his jaw, a smirk forming on Dean’s face. “You stopped Ethan from getting hurt that day but it wasn’t that you stopped it but that you’re the kind of person that jumps in front of a car for a stranger. Not everyone is like that. You never even got angry at Ethan for doing that. You didn’t yell at him and you cared about if he was comfortable being around you. I know that stuff is about Ethan but it told me the kind of person you are and I started to be attracted to that too. The rest was just the little stuff and how I hated that week I made you mad and you got so formal with me because it hurt and by then I knew it wasn’t a physical attraction. I mean, yes, I’m physically attracted but I like you for the person you are and that’s a good one, Dean, even if you do have issues.”

“Where did I find you,” he said, eyes looking around your face, smiling to himself. You leaned over and gave him a slow kiss, resting your lips on his. He moved back after a few seconds, staring at you. You were expecting him to say goodnight at that but he put his hands under your thighs and slid you onto his lap, your arms landing over his shoulders.

He pressed his lips against yours, your body flush with his as he moved them without any urgency. His scruff was tickling at your cheeks when he tilted his head, giving your more access. Your nose bumped his when you turned the same time as him, a breathy giggle escaping you as you broke apart. He was on you again, more heat behind it, mouth parting for his. Whatever careful control he was holding onto was breaking, your fingers carding through his hair ripping a quiet grunt from deep within him.

“Let it go,” you said quietly when you were forced to break apart for some air, Dean resting his forehead against yours. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Dean.”

His entire body stilled and you wondered if you’d pushed too far. You were about to open your mouth when his crashed against it, an arm across your back as you sucked in a gasp. He snaked a hand up to the back of your head, resting his fingers in your hair, pushing and pulling you exactly where he wanted you to go. This is what you were waiting for, for Dean to know he could go after what he wanted and it was okay.

He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and fisted it, your breath catching as Dean dove his way in deeper, mapping out your mouth with his own, breaking away when you started to get light headed.

“Fuck,” you panted, Dean breathing heavy as he stared at you with dark eyes. He leaned his head against as you were still catching your breath, his kiss and touch softer, the hand in your shirt easing it’s grip, the one in your hair running over your head. He leaned back and gave you one last chaste kiss, smiling as you blinked slowly.

“You taste delicious,” he said, shifting back until you were sat on the couch again, staring up at him as he got to his feet. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Please. Don’t help yourself more often,” you said, Dean laughing as you sat back against the cushions with a giggle. “I uh…I haven’t been kissed like that in a long time…or like ever.”

“Wait until you see the other things I can do with this mouth,” he said, flashing a wink as you groaned. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight you fucking tease,” you laughed, closing your eyes as he walked around. You felt a hand on your cheek, eyes open just in time to see Dean bending over the back of the couch, giving you one last kiss. “Drive safe.”

“Will do, sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader attends Thanksgiving with Dean’s “family”...

**Thursday Morning**

“Good morning,” said Dean, walking into the house with a hum. “It smells delicious in here, Y/N. What’re you making?”

“Well my boyfriend apparently has something in common with my son. A love for pie,” you said as he walked into the kitchen, Ethan looking up from where he was playing in the family room, Dean glancing at him.

“You love pie?” they both asked.

“I knew there was a reason I loved that kid,” said Dean, Ethan giggling as he wandered over, holding out the other half of his cookie. “This for me?”

“Mommy said we have to save the rest,” he said. “We can share this one though.”

“Thanks, little dude,” said Dean, taking it and giving him a hug. “What are you still doing in your pajamas? You gotta go get dressed. It’s Thanksgiving after all.”

“I figured I’d dress him once it’s time to head out,” you said, Dean smirking as he leaned over the counter.

“So right now?” said Dean. You looked around and grabbed your phone, groaning when you realized you never set the alarm. “Alright Ethan, let’s go get you dressed.”

“I laid out some options on his bed,” you said. “Something presentable please.”

“Does this qualify?” asked Dean, straightening up and spinning around. He was wearing an untucked dress shirt and dark jeans.

“It’s your family’s thanksgiving,” you said.

“Yeah and I told you, it’s not formal at all,” he said. “This is technically being overdressed.”

“As long as he’s wearing pants, I really don’t care,” you said, waving them off. “Go on boys, we got to head out soon.”

Dean swung Ethan up over his shoulder, carrying him upside down upstairs as you worked on packing up the deserts. By the time you were finished, you heard them coming down the stairs, Dean swooping Ethan in and setting him down on the ground. He had on a pair of jeans and a plain red pullover sweatshirt with a little zipper on the front.

“How’d we do?” asked Dean.

“Awesome,” you said, glancing down at yourself. You were wearing a simple black long sleeve dress with tights already, hair thrown up in a bun while you worked that morning. “Can you pack up the car and little dude while I go do my makeup and hair?”

“I think you look perfect,” he said with a tilt of his head, glancing at the hall mirror. You stepped in front of it, the few small strands that hadn’t made their way into the bun framing your face nicely actually. “I’m going to pack up the car. Come on Ethan, time to show off those muscles.”

Dean got him zipped up in his jacket and boots, handing him his backpack with a few snacks and toys, Ethan carrying it out the front door while Dean hummed in the background, chuckling as you stood in front of the mirror.

“Well don’t take all day to make up your mind, sweetheart. Do what you want,” he said. “Just saying this isn’t black tie we’re going to.”

“I look okay?” you asked.

“You look beautiful,” he said. You ran your hands over your dress once more before you spun around and started to help. You slipped into a pair of boots and your black wool coat, Dean smirking at you. You made sure the stove and oven were off one more time before you grabbed your purse and locked up, following Dean down the front path to his car. “Everybody ready?”

“I’m hungry,” said Ethan.

“Animal crackers in your bag, little dude,” said Dean, making sure you were buckled up before backing out. “We’ll be there in just a jiffy.”

 

Twenty minutes later you were on the other side of town, parking on the side of a street. You got everything out of the car and followed Dean up the driveway, walking right through the front door.

“Cas! We’re here,” said Dean. You heard a bunch of grunts as you stepped inside, a bunch of boots by the door, Sam rounding a corner with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey. Need some help?” asked Sam, taking the trays out of your hands, giving you a smile. “Y/N, right?”

“Yeah. You’re Sam,” you said, Ethan coming to a stop between you and Dean. “This is Ethan.”

“Hi, Ethan. I’m Sam,” he said, Ethan glancing up at Dean.

“He’s my little brother,” said Dean.

“But he’s bigger than you,” said Ethan, Sam chuckling.

“I like that kid,” said Sam, carrying the food away towards a kitchen. You peeled off your boots and coats, Ethan leaving his backpack behind for a moment as Dean waved you to follow him down the hall. You turned a corner and saw a group of mostly guys around a TV, Sam and Cas doing a few things in the kitchen. He showed you where the drinks were, and pulled out a new bottle of Ethan’s favorite juice, finding a cup for him.

“Need any help, buddy?” asked Dean, slapping Cas on the back, Cas shaking his head.

“No, we got it covered,” said Cas, washing his hands off, turning around with a smile. “Ah, I see Benny and I were both right about who the mystery girlfriend was.”

“It wasn’t that hard to guess when I changed jobs, doofus,” said Dean with a smile. “Ethan this is my friend, Cas.”

“Hi,” said Ethan, a little shy. Dean picked him up and carried him into the family room.

“Come on, Y/L/N. You got to meet the gang too,” said Dean. You shifted on your feet and followed into the room, feeling everyone’s gaze on you. “This is Y/N. Ethan. Y/N, this is my ragtag group of friends.”

“So you’re the girl Dean keeps fawning over,” said Benny with a smirk. “Should have known with the way that boy was smiling at you.”

“Alright,” said Dean, rolling his eyes and setting Ethan down. You knew Ethan had zeroed in on the little boy playing with a few trucks on the floor with a woman you hadn’t met yet, the other boy looking at Ethan. “Hey, Jack. You want-”

“Do you like trucks?” asked Jack, popping up and walking over to Ethan.

“Yeah,” said Ethan.

“Want to play?” asked Jack. Ethan glanced at you and you nodded, the boys taking off, the woman on the ground getting up.

“Jack’s Cas’ son, right?” you asked.

“And mine,” said the woman as she walked over. “I’m Kelly and my sore ass is eternally grateful.”

“Trust me, I’ve been there so many times,” you said, getting a laugh from her. “I didn’t know Cas was married.”

“We made Jack before we did the falling in love part but he’s my weird goofy guy,” she said. “Both of ‘em. You want some wine? Normally Jess is my drinking partner but she’s…”

Dean glanced at the only other woman there, a tall blonde that was talking to Sam about something, Sam smirking as he put a hand on her stomach.

“Sammy,” said Dean with a big smile, Sam blushing a little as they walked over.

“Kelly, we were gonna tell him,” said Jess, Dean giving her a hug and then Sam. “If it’s not obvious, yes, we’re expecting.”

“That’s amazing, Sam,” said Dean. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“I could use a few pointers,” said Sam.

“We could all use a few pointers,” you said.

“I will drink to that,” said Kelly.

“Me too. Y/N, you drink for me,” said Jess, the girls pulling you back into the kitchen. They chatted up a storm, Jack and Ethan running around, Dean’s friends all coming over to introduce themselves and rag on Dean a bit but say he’d been a lot happier lately.

“So, Benny,” you asked, plopping down on the couch when a spot freed up. “I gotta say thank you.”

“For what, cher?” he asked.

“Dean’s job at the garage,” you said.

“Oh that was nothing. He’s a good mechanic, he could have easily gotten the job on his own,” said Benny.

“Still. You helped and that really helped us with our situation,” you said.

“He’s my brother. I mean, Sam’s the only one that’s actually his brother but he’s my brother, you know? Family watches each other’s backs,” said Benny. “Welcome to the crazy, honey.”

“I think I’m going to like the crazy,” you said. Benny raised up his glass and you toasted it with yours, Benny polishing his off.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Sam, tapping you on the shoulder. “Can we talk for a second? Alone?”

“Sure,” you said, getting up, following him into the dining room that was already set. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in front of you and Ethan a few weeks ago at Dean’s place,” said Sam. “I sounded like an ungrateful spoiled brat.”

“It’s okay, Sam,” you said.

“No, it’s not,” said Sam. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them as a sad smile made it’s way on his face. “I don’t know how much Dean has told you but we didn’t have the best childhood. He took care of me. He always, always took care of me. Even when our dad died, Dean gave up everything he ever wanted to look after me. He made sure I had food and a roof over my head and that I got straight A’s and could be as normal as possible. He got nothing. Even when he got older he still did everything to put me through college and scrape on the side for me. He’s never put himself first, no matter how many times I asked him to. When I found out why he got his new job, I lost it on him and he didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve it either. I was mad but I know you’re getting through to him, maybe because you’re new or what, I don’t really know, but he’s finally starting to live his life for him and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Sam,” you said, rubbing his arm. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s pretty obvious you and your brother haven’t had the easiest lives but you love each other. He knows that.”

“I don’t want you to have a bad impression of me,” said Sam.

“Sam. I know you and your brother love each other too. We’re good. I promise,” you said.

“Can I ask you something else?” he asked.

“Shoot,” you said.

“This baby, I mean Jess and I got married back in the summer and kids were in the plan but not quite so soon in the plan if you know what I mean,” he said. “What I’m getting at is how the hell do I do this? Do we do this?”

“I had Ethan when I was 23, Sam. There’s no magic book out there with all the answers unfortunately,” you said. “But I’ll tell you something I wish I knew. You know how scared you are right now? It’s because you love them and want the best for them and that doesn’t change. You just have to love them and the rest is details. Oh, and start stocking up on diapers and baby wipes now. You’ll need ‘em. Trust me.”

“I’ll remember that,” said Sam, rubbing the back of his neck, Dean popping his head in.

“Hey, Sammy, you’re on kitchen duty. Chop chop, Sasquatch,” said Dean. “Dinner’s in ten.”

Sam left and went to help, leaving you to wander around, finding Ethan playing with Jack in the family room again. You watched them for a few minutes, someone eventually saying the food was done and it was time to dish up. It was different than the thanksgivings you’d had with your family, this one more relaxed, people getting up for seconds without asking, conversation flowing freely. Dean and Ethan loved their pie, Dean raving about it as you smiled, glad you’d made a spare for just them.

“This was nice,” you said as you were packing up to head home. “I like your family.”

“They’re alright,” said Dean with a laugh, Ethan and Jack running down the hall. “Ready to head home, kiddo?”

“Can Jack come over to play sometime?” asked Ethan. You gave him a smile, Kelly walking down the hall. “He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, I love Ethan,” said Jack, Cas laughing as he came up behind Kelly.

“Of course you can play with Jack again,” you said, squatting down. “In fact, you’re going to come over here on Saturday night and spend the night.”

“Awesome!” said Ethan, pausing a moment. “Wait, you’ll be all alone.”

“I’m going to sleepover and keep your mom company,” said Dean. “Boyfriend stuff.”

“Oh, I gotcha,” said Ethan, giving him a thumbs up. “I know what that means.”

“I really hope not,” you said quietly, Dean chuckling. “We’ll see you guys on Saturday night.”

“I’m sure you two kids can’t wait,” said Cas.

“Yeah!” said the boys, Kelly breaking out into a laugh.

“Yeah,” you said, giving Dean a smirk. “They can’t wait.”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader take their relationship to the next place…

**Saturday Night**

“Little dude is officially at a sleepover, I have booze, you have the takeout and I plan on doing all the things with you I do not want that boy in the house for,” you said the second Dean stepped through the front door with a laugh.

“What exactly are you planning on doing with me, sweetheart?” teased Dean.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” you said with a wink, grabbing the pizza from him, setting it on the counter. Dean was right behind you before you could even turn around, pressing up against your backside. “Is that your phone in your pocket?”

“No,” he said.

“Screw the pizza,” you said, spinning around, immediately shoving his flannel off his shoulders.

“Well I was planning on screwing you but if you really want…” he teased, laughing when you rested your head against his chest. “Y/N.”

“Hm?” you asked, looking up at him.

“After dinner?” he asked. You nodded, calming down a bit but noticing he wasn’t exactly finishing his food slowly either. The leftovers were tucked away quickly, Dean letting you lead him up to your room without a word. “Wait.”

“I bought condoms,” you said, Dean smiling.

“I appreciate it and I brought some too but...I want to say something before we do this,” he said. “I need to say something.”

“Okay,” you said, Dean moving around the room for a moment before he settled himself back in front of you. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. Judgement free zone.”

“I love you,” he said. You stared at him, Dean taking a deep breath. “I love you. I love Ethan too. I fucking love you guys and I’ve been thinking about it ever since Ethan asked about love on Monday. I’m not good at saying crap and there was a much better time to say this than right now but I needed to say it before we did this and it’s so okay if you don’t feel the same or-”

You grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, moving back after a moment.

“I’ve been thinking I’m in love with you for a little while now but on Thanksgiving I heard you say you loved Ethan and that didn’t go past me. You brought us to your family, made us a part of your family in this new town where we felt alone and I fucking love you too, Dean,” you said.

“That’s good,” he said, voice a bit higher than you were used to, nodding as you giggled. “That’s real good.”

“Dean,” you said, brushing your lips over his.

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes growing darker.

“I was promised this mouth of yours knows how to do a few things,” you said, looking up through your eyelashes.

“I did, didn’t I,” he said, ghosting his lips over yours, the heat from his mouth pooling over your face. “You better hang on and enjoy the ride, sweetheart. Count on it.”

 

“Morning,” mumbled Dean, kissing your bare shoulder. You blinked a few times as you stretched out, Dean’s arm over your waist, curling you back against him. You giggled and got a bit of wiggle room from him as you turned around to face him. You rested your head on his other arm, fingers moving the hair out of your face while he kissed your forehead and lips.

“Morning,” you said, tracing over the tattoo on his chest, Dean leaving his other hand on your hip. “Last night was fun.”

“A lot of fun,” he said, the arm behind your back tracing down your spine and snaking it’s way back over your ribs. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You know how to keep a promise and then some,” you said, Dean chuckling as you took in his bedhead. Your hand crawled up to his jaw, tracing over the strong lines that seemed lighter in the morning light. “Do you want a drawer? Leave some stuff here for more sleepovers.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Dean. He tucked your head under his chin, playing with your hair quietly for a few minutes, letting out a deep breath. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” you said with a smile, shifting your head out and giving him a kiss.

“Do you think Ethan…” said Dean.

“He loves you too, Dean,” you said. Dean relaxed at that, giving you a nod. “He asked a few more questions about love the other night after you went home.”

“Like what?” asked Dean.

“When do people get married, can a boy that marries a mommy be a daddy to the mommy’s boy even if he isn’t the boy’s birth daddy,” you said, pausing a moment. “If he could have a daddy. He said he’d never do anything wrong ever again if he could have one and he really wants his daddy to be you if you were okay with that.”

“What’d you say?” asked Dean quietly.

“I told him it’s not up to him or even me. Only if you loved us and really really loved us unconditionally like we talked about, then maybe you would want to be his daddy someday,” you said. “But that’s something that takes time.”

“Yeah,” said Dean, looking over your head to stare at the wall.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“S’okay,” said Dean, looking down at you, playing with your hair again. “I wouldn’t mind being his daddy.”

Dean’s voice cracked at the end, followed by a thick swallow as he closed his eyes.

“I never even asked if children were something you wanted,” you said.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “I want kids. Even if I didn’t make ‘em myself. I want ‘em. I’m gonna hop in the shower if you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” you said. Dean rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom, the shower turning on after a minute. You threw your arm over your face, squeezing your eyes shut. “Why the fuck did you have to go and say that, Y/N? Idiot.”

“Y/N,” said Dean, startling you as you jumped up in bed, pulling the sheets to your chest. You swallowed and watched him walk back into the room, moving to the side of the bed. “You’re not an idiot. Come get cleaned up with me.”

“I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m glad you did. I got overwhelmed for a second there and normally I hide that stuff which is why I made that excuse to leave. But if this is going to work, I can’t be afraid of you seeing me like that,” said Dean.

“I would never ask you to be his dad, Dean,” you said.

“You’d never have to ask,” said Dean, holding out his hand. “Like you said, maybe that’ll come in time.”

“Yeah,” you said, grabbing his hand, Dean taking hold of your waist and lifting you up, your legs wrapping around him. “What exactly are you up to?”

“Shower sex, duh,” he teased, bumping your nose with his. “If you’re up for it.”

“More than up for it, Winchester.”

 

**Three Weeks Later**

You were watching a Christmas movie with Dean and Ethan after work on Friday night when you heard your phone ring, Ethan climbing out of your lap and grabbing it for you.

“Thanks, kiddo,” you said, sighing when you saw it was your mom. Dean rubbed your arm and you leaned back into his chest as you answered. “Hi mom.”

“Hi honey. We wanted to check in about Christmas. Everyone’s going to be coming over at 4 but your dad and I thought maybe you and Ethan would want to get here a little sooner to settle in,” she said. “Dinner, a few presents, the usual. There’s a winter thing at the park this year we were thinking of taking everyone to on Christmas. Ethan still believes, right?”

“He’s four so yes,” you said, tucking your face against Dean’s arm. “I don’t know about Christmas this year mom.”

“...If this is about what happened when we came over for dinner-”

“No. No. I...I have a boyfriend and we hadn’t decided yet if we were going to his family for Christmas,” you said.

“A boyfriend?” she asked.

“Yeah,” you said. “Dean. My former nanny.”

“You’re dating your nanny?” she asked.

“Former nanny,” you said, curling more into the couch, Dean’s arm wrapping over your waist. “I know it’s just another thing I messed up in your plan for me but he’s in mine and he really makes me happy, mom.”

“...You sound sad,” she said.

“I don’t want to be forced to choose,” you said.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said.

“Dad might,” you said.

“Your boyfriend is more than welcome to come to Christmas,” she said.

“Sure I’m not going to be another embarrassment to dad if I decided to bring him?” you scoffed.

“Y/N,” said Dean, your eyes darting up. “Sam’s at Jess’ parents this year. I’d like to go meet your folks properly.”

“...you know your father has his issues,” said your mom, trailing off. “He won’t make any comments.”

“Ethan,” you said. “Do you want to go to grandma and grandpa’s for Christmas?”

“Uh huh,” he said from the other end of the couch.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” you said, closing your eyes. “Want me to bring anything?”

“Cookies. A forgiving attitude if you can manage,” she said.

“Mom,” you groaned.

“We love you. We love Ethan,” she said.

“I know. I’ll see you guys next week, okay?” you said.

“Okay. Love you, Y/N,” she said.

“Love you too,” you said, hanging up the phone.

“Everything all good?” asked Dean.

“Yeah,” you said. “I hope.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader head to her parents house for the holidays where things get tense…

**One Week Later**

“This place is nice,” said Dean, parking in the driveway at your parents house. “I would not have taken your folks for upscale cabin in the woods people.”

“It’s the winter house,” you grumbled. “I hate it.”

“It’s gorgeous,” said Dean as you climbed out.

“Mommy says it’s scary,” said Ethan as he unbuckled himself and followed Dean to the trunk.

“Scary? What’s so scary?” asked Dean, opening the trunk up and handing Ethan his backpack to put on.

“Mommy doesn’t like staying home alone and grandpa and grandma have to travel a lot,” he said.

“Oh. Is that why whenever you have sleepovers at Jack’s you make sure I’m staying over?” asked Dean. “So mommy doesn’t get scared?”

“Yeah. You’re big. You make sure mommy’s okay cause I know I’m too little,” said Ethan, trying to pick up a bag that was far too heavy for him.

“Ethan,” said Dean, squatting down next to him as you pulled out one of your bags. “Can I tell you something about your mommy? It’s one of our man things so it’s really important.”

“Okay,” said Ethan, giving Dean his full attention.

“Your mommy is one of the strongest and bravest people I’ve ever met. I know you’re too young to understand but I want you to know how incredible she is. It’s really hard to have a kid and she’s been doing it all by herself for a really long time. You’re awesome too and I’m so proud of what a good boy you are and I know it’s because your mommy teaches you so many important things. I don’t want you to worry if mommy’s okay anymore. You did a really good job of doing that for me but I’m gonna cut you a break and take over that job for now, okay?” asked Dean.

“Okay but you take extra good care,” said Ethan.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” said Dean, Ethan wide eyed.

“You can’t die!” said Ethan, Dean shaking his head. “No!”

“No, Ethan, honey, I didn’t…” said Dean, Ethan wrapping him up in a hug. “Oh boy.”

“It’s an expression, Ethan. Dean’s perfectly fine. He just means he’s going to keep his promise,” you said with a giggle.

“Yeah, Ethan. It’s okay,” said Dean, Ethan pulling back with narrowed eyes. “I am completely okay.”

“Hey, Ethan, why don’t you take your bag and the tub of cookies up to the front door? Grandma can get you some gingerbread men out,” you said.

“I love gingerbread men,” said Ethan, happily taking the small tub you handed down and skipping down the front path to the door.

“Crisis averted,” said Dean.

“You still haven’t met my family yet,” you mumbled, Dean and you carrying most of the bags up to the front door, coming back for the second set of presents. You had most everything inside when you saw your mom round the corner.

“Hi honey,” she said, giving you a big hug, Dean finally looking around at the house.

“Wow,” he said, swallowing hard by the time he found your mom’s gaze on him. “Hello Ms. Y/L/N. Sorry. Mrs. I uh...I’m nervous.”

“Filled his head with horror stories about us already?” asked your mom.

“You have met him before you know,” you said.

“Yes. I’m sure you don’t have the best impression of us,” she said.

“No mam,” said Dean. “I mean-”

“Relax, sweetie,” she said with a soft smile. “You two have your old room and Ethan’s usual.”

“Let’s dump this stuff,” you said, hearing Ethan running around in the back of the house. “Keep an eye on him for a minute, please.”

You and Dean carried your bags upstairs, dropping Ethan’s off in a bedroom, going across the hall as you sighed and flipped on the switch. You put your things down in front of the dresser, Dean doing the same before looking around.

“Go ahead. Make fun of my teenage-”

“Is this your prom picture?” asked Dean, pointing to one on the wall, his face in a huge smile. “If I’d gone to high school with you, I would have been begging to take you. That dress is beautiful.”

“I went to a private school,” you said quietly. “I sort of hated prom night.”

“Really? You look happy,” he said.

“I was happy during the picture. Later on, after prom, my date that night wanted to pop his cherry and I didn’t want to. It sort of got real awkward,” you said.

“Nothing wrong with waiting,” said Dean. “I never even went to prom. Or a school dance. Or football game. I wasn’t much for school if you can’t tell.”

“Yeah but you were busy doing other stuff,” you said.

“Yeah, like stealing from grocery stores,” said Dean. You cocked your head, Dean holding up a finger. “Sometimes food was scarce. I never got caught. Well, I did once but the manager let me off the hook.”

“You didn’t have food and my parents spent hundreds of dollars on a dress I wore once,” you said, closing your eyes.

“Hey. I like bologna sandwiches and cereal,” said Dean with a smile, stepping over and resting his hands on your hips, eyes going to the wall behind you. “Oh my god. You were a cheerleader.”

“No,” you groaned, Dean already laughing as he picked up the team photo and a pom pom that was probably covered in dust.

“Captain? That doesn’t surprise me,” said Dean, wearing a smirk. “You still got the uniform?”

“In your dreams, Winchester,” you said, going to the bed and sitting down. Dean walked around, taking in the awards and certificates that were around.

“Smart, pretty, a leader, drama club...wonder woman you were,” he said, stopping in front of your window. “Yet somehow I get the feeling this room wasn’t you.”

“I did what I thought I was supposed to my whole life, what I thought would make other people happy. Then I had Ethan and it all changed,” you said. “I hated cheerleading. All the guys staring at you, judging you, stuck in a little skirt when you were at cold as fuck football games. I started to skip school a lot my senior year.”

“You?  _You_  skipped school?” asked Dean.

“I foraged my parents signatures on a few doctors notes. They were out of town enough that I never got caught,” you said.

“I never realized I fell for a delinquent such as yourself,” he teased, taking a seat next to you.

“Oh yeah. Staying home and watching TV or hanging out at the mall was such bad girl behavior,” you said back. You laughed, Dean laying back against the mattress. “We could just hide you in here if you want.”

“No. I need to face the music at some point,” he said with a sigh. “Hopefully Ethan’s been hyping me up down there.”

“Ethan? The boy that adores you? Hype you up?” you teased, standing and pulling him to his feet. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. You leaned up and kissed him, a nervous smile on his face. “Let’s get it over with.”

Dean followed you down the stairs, the presents no longer by the front door, Dean slowly making his way to the back of the house as he took in the decorations. Ethan was plopped on the couch in front of the TV with a candy cane when you got back there, a large tree in the corner that made Dean’s eyes pop. You grabbed his hand and led him past the table and into the kitchen.

“Hi Dad,” you said, walking over and getting a hug, the smile on his face a bit forced.

“So this is him? The nanny?” he said.

“Former nanny,” you said.

“What do you do now?” he asked.

“I work at an auto shop,” said Dean. You dad nodded slowly, turning to you with a blank expression. “Do you like cars, sir?”

“Not particularly,” he said. Dean nodded, rocking back on his heels slightly. “Where did you go to school, Dean?”

“I...didn’t,” said Dean.

“Huh,” said your dad. “Scotch?”

“Sure,” said Dean, your dad, giving you a look when his back was to Dean. You closed your eyes, your mom putting a glass of wine in your hand by the time you opened them. You mouthed a thank you to her, your father returning from his study with two glasses. “Thank you, sir.”

“So how did a former nanny, now mechanic, never went to college boy, wind up with my daughter?” he asked.

“He saved your grandson’s life for starters,” you said under your breath, a little louder than you anticipated.

“What?” they both said.

“I didn’t really…” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I needed a nanny and Dean came by for the interview and Ethan went after his ball and Dean stopped him from getting hurt. I figured I’d give him a shot and I’m glad I did,” you said. “It’s not the first time he’s taken care of Ethan and me.”

“You must have a brain under that head of hair,” said your dad, sizing Dean up as he took a sip from his glass. “She doesn’t like dumb boys.”

“Not everything is taught in a school, sir,” said Dean.

“Very true,” he said. He walked past Dean to the kitchen table, a buzzer going off in the background. Your mom began to dish up lunch, Dean practically begging to help so he had an excuse to get out of the awkward conversation.

“Ethan, lunch honey,” you said, Ethan jogging over and climbing into a spot at the end next to your dad. He took one of the sandwiches from the plate in the middle, Dean waiting until everyone else had taken one to pick his out. “Ethan, why don’t you tell grandma and grandpa what Dean taught you last week.”

“I don’t have training wheels on my bike anymore,” said Ethan with a proud smile.

“You were teaching him how to ride a bike in the winter? Doesn’t it snow in Kansas?” asked your dad.

“Y/N’s basement is unfinished and has a lot of space. It’s good for playing now that we’re stuck inside more,” said Dean.

“I came home from work and they surprised me,” you said, smiling at Ethan. Your dad only scowled though, clenching his jaw shut. He didn’t say another word throughout lunch, Dean avoiding eye contact with him and trying to make himself smaller in his seat. He was quick to offer to help clean up or with anything else before the rest of the family got there, your mom waving him off. Ethan returned to his movie, leaving you with your father and Dean.

“Sir? May I speak to you in private,” asked Dean. Your dad tilted his head and shook it.

“You can say what you’d like to right here,” he said.

“I’ve never had a holiday like this before, a big family get together. I’ve done things with friends but it’s not quite the same and I know that. But it is the holidays and if you don’t like me, that’s fine but I think-”

“I don’t know you. How would I know if I like you or not?” he asked.

“Maybe because every time Dean tries to talk to you today, you give him a short answer and walk away,” you said.

“He needs you to speak for him too?” asked your dad. You opened your mouth to speak but could see in your periphery Ethan was listening in.

“Excuse me,” you said, leaving and going to your room. You rolled your eyes at yourself once you were up there. “I’m such a fucking kid.”

“Honey?” you heard at the open door, your dad standing there, Dean right behind him.

“What?” you said dryly. They both entered the room, your dad closing the door and taking your desk chair, twirling it around as he sat in it.

“Do you think I’m embarrassed of you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said. “You flat out told me you are when you were over for dinner.”

“I see,” he said, nodding his head. “Do you think I’m embarrassed of Ethan?”

“Maybe,” you said.

“What about Dean?” he asked.

“I think you think he isn’t good enough for me, that he’s up to something or that he’s beneath you or a hundred other demeaning things,” you said.

“So you think everything you love, embarrasses me?” he asked.

“I don’t…” you trailed off, giving a shrug instead.

“Be honest. I raised you to be tougher than that,” he said.

“I think the second I told you I was pregnant with Ethan, you haven’t looked at me the same. Like I’m a fuck up you suddenly loved less and you were supposed to love me unconditionally but it’s like I realized there were conditions I just didn’t know about. You barely helped me with anything for him when I was pregnant, when he was born. You didn’t want to acknowledge us,” you said. “Now I have a boyfriend with a blue collar job and I know you are thinking a million awful things about who and what he is.”

“If I’m being honest too, then you’re right, I don’t look at you the same way since we found out,” said your dad. “I remember when you told us. You were terrified. About halfway through the conversation I realized you hadn’t looked at me once, you were only talking to your mom. You were afraid of me and I knew I had fucked up somewhere along the way. You’re supposed to know that you can tell me anything but I know that’s when I realized, you’d never felt that way. What I thought was something reserved in you was just...you didn’t want to seem weak or something like that. You know I haven’t seen you cry since you were six? I know you must have but you scrunch up your face like you just did downstairs and you force it away. Again, I fucked up somewhere to make you feel like you couldn’t be a whole person with me.”

“Dad-”

“I got distant because I thought that would make you feel better. You got along with your mom and did well at work and I thought with time maybe it’d go away on it’s own which was a stupid thing to think. It made this whole thing worse to the point where you don’t even want to be here because you think I don’t want you,” he said.

“I embarrassed you at your work. I had a kid at 23 on my own,” you said.

“I had you when I was 28 and we had no fucking idea what we were doing and there were two of us back then with our parents help. You did so much of it by yourself and you still kept on working hard and I don’t know how you did it. I’m so sorry I said that you embarrassed me by taking a different job. I was the one that was embarrassed for how I acted. It was just another thing you didn’t feel comfortable telling me about and I keep screwing up more and more. I want you to be happy and to spend the time with Ethan I should have spent with you. We have a big nice house and it’s empty so what the hell was I working for all those years if we don’t have you anymore? You have a family, Y/N. It’s not what I thought it would be but I just don’t want you to kick me out of it. Please,” he said.

“What the hell did you say to him?” you said, looking to Dean.

“I told him I loved you and Ethan and I want to get along with your parents was all,” said Dean.

“I’m tired of screwing up,” said your dad. “Give me another chance, honey. Please.”

“Why were you so cold with Dean?” you asked.

“Because you aren’t guarded with him like you are with me and I am not a perfect person or even a good one. But I will try to be better if you give me a chance. Dean’s willing to give me one. You though...I don’t know if it’s too late,” he said.

“Apologize to Dean,” you said.

“He already did,” said Dean quietly.

“Alright,” you said as you stood up. Your dad looked at you as you looked to Dean. “You said you didn’t know, Dean. Now’s your chance to get to know him.”

“Are…” he asked.

“Talk to Dean. He’s a good guy, dad. He’s good to Ethan too,” you said.

“Don’t you think we should talk?” he asked.

“I think if you were being honest, we have nothing to talk about. Just don’t push me away again,” you said. He nodded and you left them alone, heading back down the stairs and finding your mom with Ethan napping on the couch. You sighed and tucked in next to her.

“I heard no shouting so I’ll take that as a good sign,” she said, running a hand over your head. “I like Dean.”

“Me too,” you said, closing your eyes. “Ethan didn’t fill up on gingerbread men, right?”

“I only saw him eat two. He’s fine,” she said.

“So you’re saying there’s gingerbread men and egg nog and I should go eat some before the rest of the family gets here,” you said.

“You are your father’s daughter,” she said with a laugh. You hopped out of your seat and grabbed a snack, helping with a few dishes in the kitchen before you finally heard Dean and your dad come down the stairs, both of them with big smiles.

“You didn’t tell me Dean had a ‘67 Impala,” said your dad. “My dad had one just like it. He’s going to get a kick out of it when he sees it in the driveway.”

“Yeah, we thought maybe he’d want to go take it for a spin after dinner,” said Dean.

“Sure, honey,” you said, shaking your head at them both. “Best friends now you two?”

“Well your dad decided to stop being a dick so…” said Dean, Ethan choosing that moment to walk into the kitchen. “Hey, Ethan can you go get my phone? I left it in your mom’s room.”

Ethan took off, your mom laughing as Dean sighed.

“Smooth,” you teased, the doorbell ringing. “Time to face the rest of them, babe.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.”

 

“You’re gonna marry this boy, right?” asked your grandpa when the boys and your uncles got back from driving the Impala around the neighborhood. “He keeps this car so nice, like it’s right off the lot. You don’t marry him, I will.”

“Hey, grandpa, eyes off. He’s mine,” you said, your grandpa giving you a kiss as he walked past. “Time for the old losers to get in bed.”

“Old losers?” said one of your uncles. You barely had a second before your dad’s younger brothers were picking you up and tossing you in the snow, a screech out of you. Dean started to laugh his ass off, your uncles wearing mischievous smiles. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the snow, a few people coming outside and joining in a snowball fight.

When it started to get a bit chilly, you headed back inside and changing into pajamas. Ethan was still awake and you weren’t all that surprised. He had a good grasp on what Santa was this year and you knew he was super excited for it. Somehow Dean got him to sleep with a bedtime story before heading across the hall into your room.

You both woke up to Ethan jumping on the bed and going on about presents, Dean catching him in his arms and wrestling him down into a hug for a few more seconds before Ethan was pushing on his shoulder.

“Wake up! Santa came!” he said, rushing out of the room and down the hall.

“He’s so fucking adorable,” said Dean with a laugh, kissing you awake.

“I hope one of the presents is a cup of coffee,” you said, lifting your head up. “It’s not even 8.”

“Stay in a minute. I’ll be back,” he said. You curled back in bed, closing your eyes only to have a hand gently shaking your shoulder, a cup of coffee sitting on the nightstand. “Look what Santa brought you. Must have been a good girl this year. Apart from that thing you did Tuesday night. That was not good girl behavior.”

“Well Santa sure seemed to like it,” you said, sitting up and pecking a kiss on his lips, taking a sip of the coffee. “Anyone else up yet?”

“A few people. Your mom said we’ll do presents in about half an hour. Ethan’s already clawing to get into his stocking,” said Dean.

“Come on,” you said, grabbing your drink as you got out of bed. “Better get down there then.”

You were barely down in the family room before you nodded and Ethan was tearing apart his stocking. You found a santa hat for Dean’s head, Dean and you finding an oversized chair to share as you watched him open his up. It was mostly snacks and candy, a pair of socks too. Most people were downstairs by the time he was finished, Ethan helping your mom hand out the stockings to everyone else.

Dean looked a bit surprised to have one, quietly opening it and neatly storing his snacks and things in a small pile.

“Alright,” said your dad. “Who’s gonna be Santa’s helper this year and pass out presents with me?”

Ethan’s hand shot straight up, your dad pretending not to see for a moment. Ethan got a hat of his own on his head, your dad starting to pass things out with Ethan and your mom to your uncles and their families. The very large pile started to dwindle down, Ethan with a very sizeable stack of his own to go through, your own stack too big in your opinion considering how old you were. But even though you saw that the presents you brought had been handed out, you saw a few you didn’t recognize be set down in front of Dean.

“Geez, Ethan. We might need to rent a U-haul to get this stuff home,” joked Dean.

“S’from you, right grandpa?” asked Ethan.

“Yup. The green ones are for Dean,” said your dad. You saw the confusion on Dean’s face, glancing to you.

“I don’t know anything about this,” you said. Once the presents were handed out, people started tearing in, you and Dean watching Ethan for the most part. His big present was one you went in on with your parents, one of those little battery powered jeeps he could drive around the backyard. He was fawning over that and absolutely loved his new GI Joe Dean had picked out with you a few weeks earlier. He was playing with some new hot wheels Dean had grabbed last weekend when you started to open your gifts, mostly clothes or gift cards which were fine with you, you’d use them up. There was one box from Dean, a smirk on his face the whole time you were unwrapping.

“You got me...hiking boots?” you asked with a laugh.

“Yeah. Cause once it’s spring, you and Ethan are gonna go camping with me,” said Dean with a huge smile. “It was the one vacation we could afford growing up. Only now, I got the money to actually rent a place. Does that sound fun?”

“I can’t wait,” you said, leaning over and giving him a big kiss, hearing a camera go off. “Oh come on!”

“You are kind of really adorable when you kiss me,” said Dean. Ethan climbed up on his lap, staring at Dean. “What? You want a kiss too?”

Dean gave him one on the cheek, Ethan giggling as Dean tickled him and they played with his new cars for a moment.

“Open your presents, babe,” you said. Ethan went back to playing, Dean picking up the one you’d brought. It wasn’t very large and he shook it but you knew he was never going to get it. “Open it.”

“Alright, alright,” said Dean, pulling off the ribbon and peeling off the lid. He cocked his head as he pulled out the rectangle. “A garage door opener?”

“Yeah. I figured you’d need one,” you said, pointing back at the box and the small card inside.

 _“Want to move in?”_  read Dean, staring at it for a moment and then the opener.

“Do you?” you asked. Dean nodded quickly, a silly smile on his face. “Ethan. Dean said yes.”

“Awesome!” said Ethan. “Mommy said it was a surprise but it’s been so hard not to tell you!”

“I love it,” said Dean, giving you a big hug, a bit tight, a shaky little breath leaving him only you felt. “I love it, sweetheart.”

“We want you to be home, Dean,” you said quietly. He nodded, still smiling as he carefully wrapped the garage opener back up like it was this precious object. 

“Thank you for giving me one,” he said softly, brushing his thumb over your cheek.

“Dean, you got more presents,” said Ethan, lifting one of the one’s from your parents up.

“Not sure how they’re gonna top that,” teased Dean. He carefully peeled off the green wrapping paper, cocking his head at the long, thin cardboard box. He opened it up and pulled out some paper, staring down into it with a big smile. “No way. No way!”

“What is it?” you asked. Dean pulled out a few records, his face just like Ethan’s had been.

“This is an original copy of Back In Black. Original.  _Original, Y/N,_ ” said Dean, shaking his head. “How the…”

You watched your parents as Dean raved about the three records in there, one Led Zeppelin and another Eagles in addition to the AC/DC one. Dean carefully put them away and then went to the other box, smirking when he realized it was a new record player.

“Oh my god,” said Dean. You remembered seeing a bunch of records at his place the few times you’d been there but never a player. “This is the one I was looking at too! How…”

“Merry Christmas Dean,” said your mom, Dean too excited to say anything other than thank you.

 

It was a few hours later when people were gearing up to head to the park for the winter sledding when you caught your parents alone.

“Guys,” you said, giving them a smile. “How the hell did you manage to pull that off?”

“Well the record player we had inside information on,” she said.

“True,” you said with a smirk. “But the records that look suspiciously like one’s dad has and are again suspiciously missing from the den?”

“Music was a big thing between Dean and his dad he said last night. You saw how excited he was. He was like a kid again. That boy’s never had anyone splurge on him in his life. Giving him three records that were doing nothing but collecting dust on my shelf and put a smile like that on his face was no problem, sweetheart,” he said.

“Thank you,” you said. “For caring about him.”

“Well you asked him to move in with you. It’s pretty obvious where this is heading,” said your mom.

“Maybe. I’m still figuring that part out,” you said. Ethan raced around the corner with your winter coat in his hands, holding it out to you. “What? Ready to go already?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, grabbing your hand.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get going before you roast in that snow suit.”

 

“I think that’s everything,” you said very late the next day, setting all of the bags to be sorted through by the laundry. Dean chuckled and headed back outside, returning with Ethan passed out in his arms. “I meant bags, dork.”

“How did we fit all of that in Baby?” asked Dean, holding out Ethan as you started to take off his boots and coat.

“I have no idea. Well and the fact my parents are going to drive down the bigger stuff when they visit in a few weeks,” you said.

“Did you enjoy it?” asked Dean. You hummed, flicking off the lights as Dean carried Ethan upstairs. He peeled off his clothes and grabbed a t shirt, tugging it over his head before Ethan was starting to whine. “I know, kiddo. It’s way past your bedtime.”

Dean got him tucked under the covers and flipped on his nightlight, putting his bear close by before he pulled the door shut.

“You’re getting good at that,” you said.

“It’s a lot easier when the pup is practically comatose,” he said, following you down the hall to your room. You started to undress, Dean going to his drawer and grabbing a fresh shirt to sleep in. He paused as you pulled on a t shirt of his and some shorts, climbing under the covers.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, Dean shaking his head at you. “Out with it, Winchester.”

“Nothing wrong. I live here now is all,” he said. You sat up in bed and patted the empty spot beside you.

“You do want-”

“I want to. I really want to,” said Dean. “I’m just not used to living in a house. Been a few years. A few decades.”

“You are allowed to have nice things, Dean,” you said.

“I know,” he said, sliding under the blankets and pulling you close to his body. “Got one right here.”

“I was thinking while Ethan’s at daycare tomorrow we pack up your stuff, move it in and then, I’m taking you out on a lunch date,” you said.

“Sounds good,” he said, closing his eyes. He relaxed his body and started to drift to sleep, blinking open his eyes. “Sweetheart?”

“Mhm,” you hummed.

“Forgot to tell you I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Dean,” you said, nudging yourself closer. “G’night.”

“Night, Y/N.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes the reader and Ethan on a camping trip…

**Two Months Later**

“Boys, I’m home,” you said, kicking your boot against the door when your hands were full with dinner. You waited for one of them to come around the corner and take it from you. You sighed and set it down on the floor, kicking off your shoes and coat, carrying the bags into the kitchen. It took a moment to realize the house was a bit too quiet. Not a minute later the door to the garage opened, Ethan walking out in the cutest little jumpsuit you’d ever seen. “Well what are you up to handsome?”

“Changing oil,” said Ethan, Dean sticking his head around the door frame with a smile.

“Two more minutes, sweetheart,” he said. He pulled the door shut as you and Ethan washed up, starting to dish everything up by the time Dean was walking in. “Baby needed a change.”

“I helped,” said Ethan, climbing into his chair, Dean sitting down across from him. You snuck a picture of them in their matching outfits, Ethan explaining all of the steps to you as you ate.

“Alright, little dude. Why don’t you go change into your normal clothes so we don’t get the house all dirty,” said Dean. Ethan gave him a thumbs up and headed upstairs.

“I might not know much about cars but I don’t think putting the thing in the other thing is how you change oil, babe,” you teased.

“He’s got time to learn,” said Dean. “I figured better to keep an eye on him out there than leave him in here by himself.”

“Where did you find that adorable jumpsuit?” you asked.

“The garage ordered child sizing accidentally beginning of the year. They were more than happy to give it a good home,” said Dean.

“Got any in my size?” you teased.

“No. Nope. I think a tank top and short shorts will work perfectly for you,” he said, getting a whack on the arm. “You’re right. I’m mistaken. That’s car washing attire.”

“Huh, to think I’ve been doing it in shorts and a bikini top all these years,” you said. “I didn’t realize-”

“No. That is definitely the correct attire,” he said quickly, chuckling as he stood up.

“So you wear a bikini when you wash Baby?” you said, leaning against the counter.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Speedos all the way,” said Dean. You stared at him a full second before he burst out laughing, a hand on your chest.

“You are something else, Winchester,” you said, shaking your head. “You better not be showing that ass and other assets off to the neighbors.”

“Only you?” he teased, grabbing the plates.

“Definitely only me,” you said back. You settled down before Ethan got came back, Dean off to take a shower while you changed. Ethan was tucked away in bed a few hours later when Dean’s phone rang, a call from Sam coming in.

“Hey, Sammy,” said Dean, smirking as he listened. “That’s great news, Sammy. You excited?...I bet...you did...really?...that’s great Sam...we’re good...mhm...yup...okay, go study super dad...yeah, night bitch.”

“What’s up?” you asked, Dean shrugging. “He told you the sex didn’t he!”

“Maybe…” teased Dean.

“Oh come on, dish,” you said.

“It’s a boy,” said Dean.

“Oh that’s great!” you said. “Jess thought it might be one.”

“They’re both beyond excited. Sammy also got some news from a law firm today. If he commits to working for them for five years after he graduates, they’ll cover his last two years of tuition,” said Dean.

“Really? That’s awesome! Is he going to take it?” you asked.

“Yeah. Unfortunately...they’ll have to move back closer to home, you know, to Lawrence,” he said with a smirk.

“They’re moving back here? That’s great,” you said.

“Well it won’t be until he graduates but yeah, Sammy’ll be back home,” said Dean.

“I’m so happy for you, Dean,” you said, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him back into your lap, giving him a big cuddle.

“He did say he and Jess are going to have to ditch on the camping trip with the newborn being around though,” he said.

“Maybe later in the summer once they got their feet under them we can go again,” you said. “First kid is tough.”

“I can’t even imagine raising one by yourself,” said Dean.

“But you pretty much raised Sam. Hell, you changed his diapers and potty trained him,” you said.

“I guess. It felt different, cause he’s my brother,” said Dean.

“Thankfully we are beyond the diaper stage with Ethan,” you said, nuzzling into Dean. A few seconds later you watched the power go out, your head tossing back.

“I think the storm they said might kick the power-”

“Kicked it? Yeah,” you sighed, stretching as you both sat up in the dark room. Dean turned on the flashlight on his phone, pulling you both to your feet. “There’s a few flashlights in the garage.”

Dean went off and grabbed a few of them, offering a bit more light as you moved around downstairs. You headed upstairs to Ethan’s room, the space far darker than he was used to. You opened his shades but it was still dark and you hoped he’d sleep through it until his night light came back.

You called it an early night and climbed into bed, a flurry of light feet in the hall and the push of the door making you laugh quietly.

“Mommy. Dean,” he said. You sat up, Ethan walking to the end of the bed with his bear in tow. “It’s dark.”

“The power went out, kiddo,” said Dean.

“Can I stay?” he asked.

“Yes but you have to go back to sleep,” you said softly. Ethan was up on the bed like that, stepping all over you and Dean until he found his way to the middle and crawled under with his bear. You scooted over a bit, Ethan shoving his bear next to you, turning his face into Dean’s chest, using his arm as a pillow.

“Night,” said Dean, booping your nose with his finger.

“Night boys,” you said, pulling up the covers a bit more.

When you woke up, the sun was just starting to rise, the power thankfully back on. You rolled out of bed and took a quick shower, getting dressed for the day before you made your way back into the bedroom.

Somehow Ethan had managed to splay himself across Dean’s chest, Dean’s arm curled around the bear, both of them snoring lightly. You made sure to get a few pictures before you gently woke up Dean, plucking Ethan off and sending him to get dressed.

“Why does it feel like I slept with forty pounds on top of me?” he asked.

“Probably cause you did,” you said. Dean sat up with the bear, shaking his head at it as he set it aside. “Come on, time for work.”

“Uh, no it’s not,” said Dean with a laugh.

“Uh, yeah it is,” you said.

“Uh, it’s sort of Saturday, sweetheart,” he teased. You opened your mouth but quickly groaned. “Does this mean I get to tear those work clothes off you?”

“I’m going back to bed,” you said, ripping them off and leaving them in a pile on the ground. You grabbed your pajamas from the hamper and climbed under the covers. Ethan came back a few minutes later, scratching his head.

“Isn’t today-”

“Head on back to bed, Ethan,” said Dean, tossing Ethan his bear. “Everybody’s sleeping in today.”

 

**Three Months Later**

“Ethan, hold up,” said Dean. Ethan stopped on his way out of Baby, Dean pulling out a baseball cap and plopping it on his head. “One last birthday present for the big guy.”

“My birthday was two days ago, Dean,” he laughed.

“Oh, so you don’t want more presents?” teased Dean, Ethan shaking his head. “That’s what I thought.”

“What’s camping?” asked Ethan.

“Camping can be a bunch of different stuff but this time, it’s this little cabin over here that we’re going to stay at for a few days. We’re gonna go hiking and fishing and a bunch of other stuff,” said Dean.

“I don’t think mommy knows how to do that stuff,” he whispered.

“I heard that young man,” you said. “I know how to do all of that.”

“You know how to fish?” asked Dean.

“Well...sort of...I went once with my grandpa when I was Ethan’s age and stop trying to laugh, Winchester,” you said. Dean was biting his bottom lip, holding up his hands. “I was five.”

“Little dude’s five. I can give you both a refresher,” said Dean.

“I still can’t believe you’re five,” you said, grabbing a backpack and duffel bag, waiting by the front door of the cabin with Ethan. “Going to kindergarten in the fall-“

“Dean. Mommy’s whining again,” said Ethan.

“Yeah, mom. Let him get bigger so he can start carrying the heavy stuff,” teased Dean.

“True,” you said, Dean slinging a bag over his shoulders before slamming the trunk shut. He pulled the cabin key from his pocket and opened it up, Ethan tilting his head as he looked around the space.

“You want us to stay in there?” asked Ethan.

“Uh huh. Where else would we stay, silly,” said Dean.

“Where’s the TV?” he asked.

“Right over there,” you said, pointing to the floor unit.

“That’s not a TV,” he said.

“It was when we were kids. But we did not just drive for three hours to watch TV, kiddo. Why don’t you go explore?” asked Dean.

“Don’t go too far, Ethan,” you said. Ethan took off down the one hall while you and Dean put away some food in the small kitchen. “So I have a question…”

“One of the couches should be a pullout,” said Dean with a smile.

“Ethan’ll get a kick out of that,” you said.

“I say we change, grab some lunch and head out on a hike,” said Dean.

“Weather said it might rain later on,” you said.

“Eh, we’ll be back before then, promise.”

 

“You’re telling me neither one of you guys had been properly hiking before?” asked Dean when you were an hour into your hike, deep within the forest if you had to guess.

“We went to the nature center last year in our old town,” said Ethan.

“It was a place on a lake, teaches kids about woods, frogs, that stuff,” you said. “The quarter mile walk next to a parking lot was not a hike.”

“He has a valid excuse. You missy, do not,” said Dean.

“When was I supposed to have gone hiking?” you asked.

“Your parents literally have a house nestled up to the woods,” said Dean.

“Sorry I didn’t go wander around in the woods. I was busy being an overachiever when I was a kid,” you said.

“What’s an overachiever?” asked Ethan, climbing up on a rock and jumping off.

“Basically your mommy worked really hard her whole life but because she worked so hard and just focused on that, she forgot to have fun sometimes. Right, Y/N?” asked Dean.

“Yeah, what Dean said. Hard work is important but you have to enjoy life,” you said.

“Do you?” he asked.

“Of course I do. I got you and I got Dean,” you said, Ethan climbing up on some more rocks.

“Um, I have to go potty,” he said, looking around. You’d been walking for a while and were nowhere near the cabin or anything for that matter. Dean had a map and knew quite a bit about being outdoors so the fact you weren’t on any kind of trail at all hadn’t bothered you.

“Well, let’s find a tree,” said Dean. He pointed out a big one, Ethan frowning. “It’s okay. No one will see.”

“I need privacy,” he said.

“It’s just us three out here, Ethan,” said Dean.

“I think he’s a little stage shy so why don’t you take him over there. I gotta go myself anyways,” you said, heading in the opposite direction.

“Alright. Don’t wander too far,” said Dean.

“I got it,” you said. “Make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

“Dean, I gotta go,” said Ethan. Dean waved him forward, Ethan taking off. You headed the other way until you found some thicker trees, squatting down behind one for a moment. You pulled up your shorts when you finished, glancing around. You headed back the way you came, stopping when you realized you’d been walking too long and the trees weren’t thinning.

“Dean?” you shouted. You heard nothing and called out again, more of the same. “Dean! Ethan!”

It was silent apart from the sounds of the forest. You turned around and started to walk, looking for the tree you stopped at but ten minutes later you had no idea where the hell you were.

“Dean!” you shouted, spinning around, looking for anything familiar. “Oh, fuck me. Seriously?”

You stomped your foot in the ground, determined to find that original tree, knowing if you could just get there, you’d find the right way back.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting lost in the woods, the reader has a more relaxing rest of her camping trip with her boys…

After what was probably more than an hour later, you sat down on a rock, staring at your empty water bottle. You had only been planning on walking a bit farther before turning back and it certainly would have lasted on the way to the cabin.

“So that means it’s probably been more like two hours,” you said to yourself. You looked up, the sky overhead growing cloudier, a few rain drops spitting on you. “Come on, Y/N. I have seen enough Discovery channel crap to know how to get out of this.”

You took a few minutes to rest before you started to yank on the end of your flannel. You ripped off a thin strip at the hem, spotting a sapling close by to tie it to. You started to head in a direction, tying the flannel off as you went.

Eventually it started to rain harder though and the light was starting to dim. Part of you wished you still had your flannel for warmth but at least you could see a very clear trail of where you’d been before. You found a tree that blocked you from most of the wind and rain and you decided it was better to stay there until it passed.

It wasn’t until night that the storm cleared up, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself while you shivered. You knew you had to get up and move around but the thought of letting go of any of the little heat you did had seemed insane.

You heard something in the distance, your head whipping around. You got to your feet like that, grabbing a stick. The sound came again, muffled this time.

You glanced around the tree, seeing something bright in the dark.

“Y/N! We found your flannel!” you heard faintly.

“Hey!” you shouted, more lights appearing on the dark. One moved a little faster than the others in your direction. “Over here!”

“Y/N!” Dean shouted at you. You got a face full of flashlight and had to look away, a large body practically tackling you as it picked you up. “Are you okay?”

“A little cold. Mostly embarrassed,” you said as he put you down.

“Went down into Shadow valley,” said a ranger that approached you, sliding off a backpack and opening it up.

“Shadow valley?” you asked, the ranger handing you a large and thick jacket. You smiled as you pulled it on, Dean pulling up the hood for you.

“It's a region of the state park we should really post not to go in. We get about three people getting lost in here every weekend. We tracked you in pretty good. Looks like you were making your way out until you stopped to hole up,” said another ranger.

“Is Ethan-“

“He’s fine. A little scared but he’s at the ranger station. I told him you’d be okay. I’m more concerned with you,” said Dean, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. “You look freezing.”

“I’m okay, like I said, mostly embarrassed,” you said, glancing at the ground.

“Still…” said Dean, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “My fault for taking you guys out so far without any gear or anything.”

“Let’s just get back to the cabin. Maybe go fishing tomorrow instead,” you said.

“Yeah. Sounds much better than today, sweetheart.”

 

Ethan was pretty relaxed when you grabbed him from the rangers station and you were sure you had Dean to thank for making sure he kept calm. It was late but you made hot dogs on the grill for dinner, Ethan tucked away on the pull out couch not long after. After making sure he wouldn’t be freaked out by staying in a new place, you headed into the bedroom, slipping into pajamas and under the warm covers next to Dean, tucking yourself into him.

He slid his arm around your back and turned you to lay on him from where he leaned against the headboard.

“Don’t do that again,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, moving to turn away until his arm caught you. You glanced up at him, his face softer than you were expecting.

“You scared me and we didn’t know where you were,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” you said again. “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad? Of course I’m not mad, sweetheart,” he said, kissing your forehead. “I should never have walked away.”

“I am a grown woman Dean,” you said, giving him a smile.

“Yeah and a smart one too,” he said. “You’re not the kind of person that would just get lost which makes it worse.”

“Dean. I’m okay. The paramedic said I’m okay and it’s no one’s fault. Alright?” you said.

“Yeah,” he said. His body was still apart from a few fingers that danced up and down your arm, lightly tracing over the skin. “S’funny though.”

“What is?” you asked.

“Never even noticed how hopelessly in love with you I was until today,” he said. “I mean, I had my suspicions that I fell hard when it came to you but it was like a smack in the face earlier.”

“That’s funny. I was thinking the same thing,” you said.

“Hm?” he asked.

“Today could have been a very scary day for Ethan. I know this is just going to be day one of our trip to him though because even though you were freaking out, you hid it, for him,” you said.

“He was a bit freaked at first but I told him you just went off on your own hike for a little while. He calmed right down,” said Dean.

“I know I say it a lot but I love how much you love him,” you said.

“He loves me too. Even trade,” said Dean.

“You notice he fell asleep with his new hat on?” you said.

“Hey, you only turn five once...and every fisherman needs a hat,” he said.

“Can we sleep in a little in the morning before we go? You have to be exhausted after wandering around all day,” you said.

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea,” he said. He shifted down the bed, resting his head on a pillow, tracing a finger over your jaw. “You feel warmer again.”

“Better stick with you to make sure I stay that way,” you said.

“I’m okay with that,” he said quietly. “Night, Y/N.”

“Night, Dean.”

 

“There we go,” said Dean the next morning, letting go of Ethan’s fishing pole once the line was cast. “Now we wait until the little orange bobber goes under the water. That’s how you know there’s a fish on the line.”

“Cool,” said Ethan, sitting down on the edge of the dock, wearing his cap backwards like Dean had his.

“How’s Katniss doing over there?” teased Dean. You pointed a finger at him, holding up the worm and hook.

“I can’t get the thing on and not for lack of trying, dude,” you said. Dean reached over and held up the hook for you.

“Now just put the worm on and then wrap it around,” said Dean.

“Oh,” you said. “I didn’t realize you had to move it around.”

“Ethan got his on fine. Just sayin’...” said Dean, giving you a smirk.

“Well he’s a boy,” you said.

“Girls can do anything boys can do, mommy,” said Ethan.

“Another man talk from Dean?” you asked.

“No. You taught me that,” he said. “Or was it Dean?”

“Either way you’re one hundred percent correct. It doesn’t matter what you are. You can do anything you put your mind to,” said Dean.

“Can I fly?” asked Ethan.

“Sure. You just have to grow up a little bit, get your pilot’s license, take a bunch of training and then finally you can take flying lessons and learn to fly an airplane,” said Dean.

“That sounds like a lot of work,” said Ethan.

“It’s flying. Of course it’s a lot of work, little dude,” said Dean, ruffling his head, sliding his cap back in place. “Still want to try it?”

“...Maybe when I’m bigger,” he said. “Maybe I’ll be an astronaut first.”

“Okay, kiddo,” said Dean with a laugh. “Sounds like a plan. Now back to this hot mess going on to my right.”

“I am not a hot mess, thank you very much,” you said, holding out the line, trying to angle it right. You glanced over at Ethan on Dean’s other side, Dean giving you a smile.

“You won’t hit him,” said Dean, turning his body and wrapping his hands around yours. He moved the pole around and turned it to the side, flicking his wrist forward quickly. The bobber landed out in the water, Dean handing the pole back to you. “I expect some fish on those lines, Y/L/N’s.”

“I expect some fish on those lines, Winchester,” said Ethan.

“Nice comeback,” said Dean, turning to you. “You learn that from your mom?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“I figured. She’s the queen of comebacks, aren’t you sweetheart?” he teased.

“Shut up, Winchester,” you said, bumping his shoulder. About an hour later you had no bites, surprised Ethan wasn’t bored yet. You reeled in your line and reached back to the cooler to pull out a sandwich, eating quietly as Ethan asked about fishing and Dean’s dad. He’d started to ask Dean more questions like that lately and Dean was answering them more openly than he used to. Ethan liked to talk on the phone with Sam and Jess, the both of them always getting a kick out of it, saying it was good practice for them.

“Dean?” asked Ethan.

“Mhm?” asked Dean, giving him a smile.

“I got a boy question,” he said, looking at you.

“Well anything you want to ask you can say in front of your mommy,” said Dean.

“No. It’s a boy question. I gotta ask you. No mommy,” he said.

“I don’t think-”

“S’alright Dean,” you said, wiping off your hands. “You boys have your bonding time. I’m going to make up something nice for lunch.”

“Alright. Now this time when I say don’t wander off too far…” said Dean. You rolled your eyes and waved him off, hearing a chuckle as you walked away. You glanced back as you left, Ethan watching you for a moment before he turned to Dean. You were too far to tell what he was talking about but when Dean looked at you it wasn’t hard to guess the subject. You frowned when your back was to them. You hoped he wasn’t worried about the day before all of a sudden.

You watched them out the cabin window for a moment but forced yourself away to the other side. If Ethan wanted to talk to Dean about something privately, that was his choice you supposed and you trusted Dean to come to you if it was something important. You fried up some hot sauce grilled cheese sandwiches on the stove top, grabbing some potato salad from the fridge and sticking it on a few plates after a few minutes.

“Boys!” you called when they were still sitting on the dock chatting away. “Lunch is ready!”

They were up at the cabin a few minutes later, Dean smirking as you kept giving him side glances.

“Sweetheart,” said Dean as he cleaned up the pan when you were done, Ethan taking a short nap in your room. “Have I ever mentioned subtlety is not your strong suit?”

“I’m curious what you guys were going on out there about,” you said.

“Yeah, I figured that part out,” said Dean, setting the pan aside and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest.

“And…” you asked.

“And…” said Dean, kissing the tip of your nose.

“What’d he say?” you asked.

“It was sort of a private conversation,” said Dean.

“Private? He’s five,” you said. “Barely.”

“If it was something I thought was an issue, of course I would tell you,” he said.

“We shouldn’t have secrets,” you said. Dean sighed and leaned his head back.

“He was asking questions about only growing up with one parent,” he said.

“Oh,” you said.

“I was once a five year old boy with only one so I can kind of relate,” said Dean.

“Is something...bothering-“

“No, no. It’s like I said, he was just asking questions, mostly about my dad and did I ever go fishing with him,” said Dean.

“But he didn’t want me there,” you said.

“Y/N,” said Dean, resting his forehead on yours. “You trust me right?”

“Yeah,” you said.

“If I ever had any concerns over anything with Ethan, I would tell you. Immediately,” he said.

“I know. I don’t want to get him in the habit of not telling me things though. He starts school in the fall and-“ you said, Dean pressing a finger to your lips and cutting you off.

“Y/N. Trust me on this,” said Dean. “Okay?”

“Alright,” you sighed.

“Good. Don’t ruin the surprise,” he said with a wide grin.

“Sur...you ass! You two are up to something!” you said.

“Obviously. Boy talk is code for questions about Mommy’s surprise,” teased Dean. You rolled your eyes and tried to move away, Dean’s arms around you keeping up close to him. “You will find out tonight if you’re patient enough for it.”

“He’s going to get a mischievous streak in him he keeps hanging around with you,” you said, standing on your tiptoes before you threw your arms over his shoulders and jumped, moving your legs around his torso.

“That’s all you, sweetheart,” he said, tilting his head. “Although I totally could go dump you in the river right now. That sounds mischievous.”

“Dean…” you said as he took a few steps towards the door. “Let’s talk about this…”

“Sure. We can talk,” he said, pushing open the door and walking you both outside.

“Dean Winchester! Don’t you dare!” you said, Dean walking over toward the dock. “Oh my...put me down!”

“Alright,” he said, putting you on your feet. “We had enough excitement yesterday after all.”

“For sure,” you said, turning back towards the cabin. Dean didn’t drop any more hints through the day, the thought drifting to the back of your mind until Dean put Ethan to bed. He returned outside where you had a campfire going, dragging his chair close to yours and taking a seat. “So. What’s my big surprise?”

“I may have lied to you earlier. I know I shouldn’t have but I knew you were going to worry if I didn’t,” said Dean.

“What’s going on with Ethan?” you asked.

“This isn’t about Ethan,” said Dean. You turned in your seat, Dean wearing a soft smile.

“What’s it about, Dean,” you asked.

“Us. What’s next,” he said.

“Next?” you asked.

“Well I did promise to tell him when I loved you unconditionally,” said Dean. “I knew I did but yesterday...I really knew after that.”

“What’d he say?” you asked.

“I told him how much I loved you at breakfast this morning when you were in the bathroom. He must have been thinking about it and that’s why he wanted to talk to just me. But really he wanted to tell me that he knew something and he wasn’t sure if it was a secret or not. He wanted to tell me this thing that you told him but I said you would tell me when you were ready to,” said Dean. “I’m a little curious what the secret is to be honest.”

“I don’t know what the secret even is,” you said with a laugh.

“Well I’ve been thinking about that and the only thing I came up with is that you told him maybe you love me like that too,” he said.

“I thought you knew,” you said quietly.

“I did. I think Ethan was the only one playing catch up on the situation,” said Dean.

“So...what’s next?” you asked, Dean smiling as he held your hand in his.

“I was thinking of asking you something,” said Dean, your head turning to face his.

“Something?” you asked.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “Been thinking about it. It’s sort of a big deal so I kept it to myself until I figured out how I wanted to ask it.”

“Did you figure it out?” you asked.

“Yup,” said Dean. You paused, giving him a smile. “Oh, you want me to ask now?”

“Tease,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Y/N,” he said, the playfulness out of his voice. You lifted your head, staring at him. “Are you happy?”

“Am I...yeah, I’m happy Dean,” you said.

“Why do look sad lately then?” he asked. He looked as worried as he had the day before, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand.

“I’m not sad, Dean. You make me so incredibly happy. This time of year...Ethan was the happiest moment of my life. But sometimes I wonder if I raised him right. Every birthday he has, it’s like I think of all the ways I could have done better the year before. Take this year. I pulled him away from all his friends,” you said.

“He has new friends. Him and Jack are practically joined at the hip,” he said. “Y/N...you’re an amazing mom. Trust me. He’s a good kid.”

“I wish I could have given him more,” you said.

“He’s five, Y/N,” said Dean, smiling as he threw an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in tight. “He’s got plenty of time to grow up. You’ve done a great job so far and you’re going to keep doing a great job.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” you said, closing your eyes and resting your head on him again. “I just never know if I’m doing this parent thing right.”

“He’s a kind, helpful little boy that loves to laugh and is super smart. I think, in fact I know, you’re too hard on yourself sometimes,” said Dean. “Especially when it comes to Ethan.”

“I know,” you said, turning and tucking your body into him, Dean pulling your legs to lay over his lap. He hummed as you watched the fire, Dean’s hand running slowly up and down your back. It was so nice to sit there in his warmth, to let a small wave of calm ease over you. You knew he was getting tired when his hand moved to rest on your waist, his head resting on top of yours, everything becoming still.

 

You woke up in bed, not entirely sure how you got there, sweatshirt and boots gone. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, seeing the first bits of light come inside. You frowned when the other side of the bed was empty, a pair of boots missing from Dean’s things. After wrapping one of his flannels around yourself, you exited out into the cabin, Ethan’s bed empty too. You slipped on your boots and looked outside, teeth chattering in the cool morning air, spotting them sitting on the dock again.

“What are you doing boys?” you asked, walking across the planks, Ethan sipping on something from a thermos.

“Sunrise,” said Ethan, turning back to looking at the sun peaking out from the clearing on the other side of the river. You stood behind Dean, running a hand over his head until he looked up.

“Don’t get too cold out here,” you said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He hummed as you went back to the cabin, still wearing a smile by the time you were preparing to head home the next day.

“I thought about waking you this morning but you looked too cute all bundled up in your blankets,” said Dean.

“S’okay. You know I’m cranky when I get up too early anyways,” you said, setting your bag down by the door. “You used to watch sunrises with your dad when you were little, didn’t you?”

“I told you that once, like in passing too,” said Dean, ducking his head down with a smile.

“I listen when you talk,” you said with a shrug, lacing your fingers together with his.

“It’s a good memory I have of him. It was before he got too obsessed. It was a moment to just forget about everything and watch the world wake up. At least that’s what he used to say,” said Dean.

“I understand what he was getting at. Ethan’s going to remember watching his first sunrise too,” you said. “Want to try another short hike in the morning before we head home? I promise to stick extra close to you at all times.”

“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader have a very important date night...

**One Week Later**

“Okay and the emergency numbers are right by the fridge. Oh and-”

“Y/N,” said Benny with a laugh. “You think this is my first rodeo with a little one? Uh uh, sugar. Me and the boys will be on our best behavior while we babysit kiddo tonight.”

“Okay but seriously if you guys need-”

“Not you too, Deano,” said Benny, putting a hand to his chest. “We’ll look after him like he’s our own, on account of he already is.”

“Limit the sugar and if he’s fussy about bed-”

“He likes winnie the pooh and read him a book. Go on your date you two. Shoo,” said Benny, pushing you and Dean out the door, closing it tight behind you.

“Why do I feel like our friends are about to throw a party at our house and pass it off as babysitting?” you asked.

“Probably because they’re going to,” said Dean with a laugh. “We’ll be back in a few hours. I’m sure they won’t get up to too much trouble.”

“The real question is how much trouble can we get up to in just a few hours?” you asked. The smile on Dean’s face was huge, his arm wrapping around you and pulling you into a side hug.

“Want to find out?” he asked, opening the door to Baby.

“After you, Winchester.”

 

You went out to your favorite restaurant downtown for dinner, wandering around the streets to walk it off afterwards. You found yourselves in the park, one of the spring festivals going on, some live music playing you watched and listened to for a while. Dean silently led you both away after some time, walking until it faded away and you could only hear the quiet country fields.

“Thank you for our date tonight. It was a good idea,” you said. “I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“Me too,” said Dean, his pace slow as you walked together, bumping your hands together and wrapping them around one another easily. He paused and glanced down, your gaze going down as well but then more of him appeared there and you saw one of his knees on the ground. “Y/N.”

“Are you…” you started, Dean wearing a nervous smile back up at you.

“If I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. The speech isn’t the greatest but bear with me, okay?” he asked. You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you smiled at him. “We met about seven months ago. Seven months ago, my sole focus was on my brother. Protecting him, making sure his school was paid for, even though he’s a grown man now. I gave up a job I enjoyed to work for you, to try and do better by him. I knew I wasn’t what you were looking for. But you gave me a chance. You’ve given me more than one chance, sweetheart. Seven months ago, I used to think things other people had, a partner, a family, that was for people that were better than me. Who would want the barely passed high school, screwed up in the head, knows everyone else is more important than him, guy? No one, that’s who. I well and truly believed I had nothing to offer anyone. I was never going to put a woman through all of my problems so I could be selfish. I wasn’t okay with it but I was resigned to the fact that I was one of those people that was meant to be alone.

“You had to come in, with that smile and laugh and the way you looked at me sometimes and screw up all of that safe little alone space I’d created, didn’t you? You didn’t even have to try. You were adorable and beautiful and I was never going to say a damn word and shove it all down way deep inside. But you started to talk to me, you became my friend, my best friend. It was going somewhere else and the first time I stayed over, when you were scared, I knew you had me. You had me and you didn’t even know it. All I was thinking was I had to make sure you and Ethan were safe. Not because I was less than you, just...I needed to know that these two people I’d come to care for over the past month we’re alright. I have loved every damn second of getting to know you and him, of learning the things that excite you and you want in the future, the things you wish you could change, the way I became this safe place for you both. I knew I fell hard, sweetheart.

“But with you, there was always something more to take into account,” he said. “You’re an incredible woman but you’re also a mother to a son you’d give the world for. Maybe some people might be afraid of that, of him. I simply saw him as another person to get to love. I know I’m not perfect at the kid stuff and I know I’ll never be. But I want to be his dad. I want you both to know I’m not going anywhere. I love you and Ethan, for all you’ve given me and shown me and taught me over these past seven months. I want to keep learning and be there for you both, the good and the bad stuff, for as long as I got in this place and hopefully even after that. I love you, Y/N and you’re the girl that stole my heart but that’s okay because I think I stole yours too. So, sweetheart, would you marry me?”

“Yes, I will marry you, Dean,” you said, the smile on your face surely one of the biggest of your life. You barely even noticed Dean slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out a ring, sliding it on your finger you were too busy trying to kiss him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Sort of like you, huh?” he said, cupping your cheeks and pulling you into a deep kiss. Your cheeks were hurting when you broke apart for air, the smile on his face something to match yours. “I do have one more question. You can one hundred percent say no and it won’t change a thing.”

“I want your last name, Dean,” you said. “Ethan too.”

“That’s not what I was going to ask but that does give me a bit of hope for my actual question,” said Dean. He took both your hands in his and stared at them, biting his bottom lip for a split second before he took a deep breath and looked at you. “I want to be Ethan’s dad.”

“You already are his daddy, Dean,” you said, Dean’s face beaming. “He wants to call you daddy so bad Dean you don’t even know.”

“He can call me that or dad or whatever makes him comfortable. But when I say I want to be his dad...I mean all the way. If you’re okay with that,” said Dean.

“You want to adopt him?” you asked, Dean nodding. “I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you even more just now.”

A pair of strong arms picked you up and spun you around, giggles filling the air before your feet made their way back to the ground. You didn’t say a whole lot on the rest of your walk but Dean’s arm was wrapped around yours, your hands laced together, the weight that’d been on him all night suddenly gone.

When you got home after a few celebratory drinks, only Benny and Cas were still there, both pretending to be oblivious to Dean’s plan for that night. They were quick to make themselves scarce, Ethan away in bed according to them. But you were barely changed into your pajamas when you heard a light knock at the door. Dean smiled as he opened it up, Ethan looking up at him.

“You should be in bed, little dude,” said Dean.

“I heard Uncle Benny and Cas talking tonight about grown up stuff,” he said.

“Oh? What kind of grown up stuff?” you asked, kneeling down in front of him.

“They said Dean was gonna ask you something tonight,” he said, staring up at Dean.

“He did ask me a very important question,” you said, giving Ethan a hug. “Dean asked if he could marry me tonight, kiddo.”

“You said yeah, right?” he asked, Dean chuckling behind him.

“I said yeah, honey,” you said. Ethan gave you a big hug, reaching out for Dean and giving him one too. “We can talk about all this marriage stuff in the morning when you’re more awake, okay?”

“Okay,” said Ethan, still holding onto Dean. “Oh, wait. One more question.”

“Yeah, kiddo?” asked Dean.

“Does this mean Dean’s finally my daddy cause I’ve been waiting  _forever,_ ” said Ethan, Dean stifling his laugh as you put a hand on your hip.

“Yeah, he’s your daddy now and you got his sass for sure, bud,” you said, waving them off. “Go put your son to bed, Dean.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

**Four Months Later**

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” said Ethan, jumping on the end of the bed. You heard Dean groan and sit up, grabbing Ethan and pulling him down to his chest.

“Sh. Too early, little dude,” said Dean.

“Daddy, first day of school!” said Ethan, crawling out from under him, pushing on Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh, is that...is that today?” teased Dean.

“Yes! Come on!” he said, pushing on your arm.

“Momma’s still recovering from the wedding, Ethan,” you said, stretching in bed.

“That was a whole four days ago!” he said.

“Sounds like you didn’t party hard enough then,” teased Dean. “Word of advice kiddo, have an open bar at your wedding because that was awesome.”

“What’s open bar?” he asked.

“Something you’ll find out in about twenty years,” you sighed, sitting up in bed, Ethan tugging on your arm before he was running out of the room. “Alright, alright. Go get dressed, maniac.”

“Ready for him to grow up?” asked Dean, kissing you on the cheek and sitting up in bed.

“Not even a little,” you said, Dean wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. “You?”

“Oh, if it were up to me I could go back and get to know him as a baby,” said Dean.

“He’s still a baby. Our baby,” you said.

“Yeah, he is,” said Dean. “Let’s get up so we can take a bunch of pictures and drop him off at his first day.”

 

You and Dean had taken a few days after the wedding for your honeymoon, coming home in time to see Ethan off to his first day, the boy all kinds of excited when he got home that first day.

“Mommy and guess what else?” said Ethan after school, Dean humming while he read over a few emergency contact forms to sign. “Jack’s in my class!”

“He is? Well isn’t that awesome?” you asked, glancing to Dean.

“I suppose with us being so busy with the wedding last week, we forgot to tell you,” said Dean, giving Ethan a smirk. “Uncle Cas and Aunt Kelly and Jack...you know how Jack is getting a little brother next year?”

“Uh huh,” said Ethan.

“They needed a bigger house and so they bought one and moved in right before the wedding. The best part is it’s just two blocks down,” said Dean. Ethan’s face lit up, Dean breaking out into a laugh. “Oh yeah, I figured you’d like that. No more long car ride over there to play.”

“And my cubby is blue and tomorrow we get to decorate them,” he said. “And the whole class thought my backpack was cool!”

“It is cool,” said Dean, folding up the papers when he was done with them. “These are very important kiddo. I want you to make sure Ms. Harper gets them at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” he said, Ethan taking them from Dean and going to put them in his bag.

“Sounds like day one went good,” you said.

“He’s been talking non stop for three hours. I’ll say so,” said Dean, taking a seat at the counter beside you. “He’s gonna be so smart like Sammy.”

“No he’s not. He’s gonna be smart like his daddy,” you said. Dean rolled his eyes but you stared at him until he was smiling. “Hey, Dean?”

“Hm?” he asked.

“Love you,” you said.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

**Three Months Later**

“Ethan,” you called from the bottom of the stairs. “Ethan! Get that cute little tush down here! Daddy and I want to talk to you before everyone gets here.”

“Can I have a piece of pie?” asked Ethan, skipping down the stairs.

“Did someone say pie?” asked Dean, whipping his head around the corner.

“Winchester men and pie,” you said, rolling your eyes. “No, you can have some after dinner.”

“I set the table,” he said.

“I know you did,” you said. “Thank you for helping. We’ve never hosted thanksgiving before so we appreciate all the hard work you’ve been doing to help us get ready.”

“What’s up?” he asked. Dean picked him up and carried him into the family room, plopping him down on the couch, waiting for you to join them a moment later. “Daddy?”

“Ethan, mommy and I have something important to tell you,” said Dean, reaching a hand around Ethan’s back, giving your own a squeeze. “Mommy’s going to have a baby.”

“Like cousin Marty?” asked Ethan.

“Just like Marty,” you said. “Well…”

“We found out just yesterday actually but you’re going to have a little sister,” said Dean.

“Awesome!” said Ethan, giving you both a big smile. “I get to be a big brother like, daddy.”

“Just like daddy,” you said, kissing the top of Ethan’s head. “You know how Aunt Jess’ tummy got big and you had to be careful around her? Same thing goes for me right now, kiddo.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy and I’ll do everything,” said Ethan, Dean chuckling as he pulled him into his lap.

“We’re gonna help but mommy can do a lot on her own for now,” said Dean. “So you excited?”

“Yeah,” he said, leaning over and giving your stomach a kiss. “You’re lucky, sissy. You got the best mommy and daddy in the world and the best big brother ever.”

“Hey,” said Dean, holding up his hands. “You’re the best big brother ever? I think you might have some stiff competition for that title.”

“We can both be the best big brother ever?” he asked.

“That’s more like it,” said Dean, giving him a high five. “Why don’t you go draw a picture we can give to grandma and grandpa when they get here?”

“Okie dokie,” said Ethan, heading upstairs.

“I can’t even imagine,” you said.

“Imagine what?” asked Dean.

“How wrapped around this little girl’s finger you’re gonna be,” you said, Dean laughing and giving your stomach a rub.

“I think your brother is excited,” said Dean, smiling at it. “All of us are. Cutie patootie.”

“Do you think she’ll have green eyes?” you asked.

“Maybe,” said Dean. “Maybe she’ll look like you or Ethan. Ethan looks like you.”

“Maybe she’ll get her daddy’s freckles,” you said, resting your head on his shoulders. “However she comes out, she’ll be perfect.”

“I have two kids,” said Dean, chuckling to himself. “Plus a smokin’ hot wife on top of that. This was a pretty good year.”

“Guess we got Ethan to thank for messing around on my phone,” you said.

“I am so glad you forgot to lock it,” said Dean.

“A simple mistake,” you said. “Never would have found the best nanny ever if I hadn’t though.”

“I was a pretty good nanny, wasn’t I?” he asked.

“You were. You make an even better father and husband,” you said.

“Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Dean.”

* * *

 


End file.
